


救世主他有一点奇怪

by Silhouette_R



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2020-06-03 06:26:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 38,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19458244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silhouette_R/pseuds/Silhouette_R
Summary: 生活美满家庭幸福的哈利·波特在三十岁出头的时候遭遇魔法部神秘事务司事故意外重生到四年级——会发生些什么呢？主要人物涉及原著学生时代众人，亲世代与邓校主要cp：德赫哈金GGAD群像中篇正剧向祝食用愉快w





	1. 关于救世主，我们有话要说

Ron Weasley

我兄弟，你们都认识的——哈利·波特啊——我觉得他最近有一点奇怪。

首先是三强争霸赛的事儿……嗯，你们都知道的，他莫名其妙地变成了第四名勇士。我当时还挺生他的气的：我本来就对他破坏规定去当勇士没什么意见，甚至挺为他骄傲的；可是这么大的事儿，他之前怎么能瞒着我呢？还是不是好兄弟的？是怕我泄密还是怕我搞砸啊？

要不是他昨天来跟我低声下气地解释了原委（有人陷害他，想要他因此丧命，但是邓布利多将事情都解决了），我一定要和他冷战到永远！

但是既然误会解开了，作为他最好的朋友（之一），我当然要帮他就比赛一事好好谋划谋划啊。结果他看起来对三强争霸赛一点兴趣都没有！这完全没有逻辑啊！就算不关心比赛，他也应该借此机会好好和克鲁姆拉近关系呀！明明暑假我们一起看世界杯的时候，他还和我一起吹爆克鲁姆呢！现在人家来学校了，他居然漠不关心地去泡图书馆了？？？

为什么我的好朋友们都去泡图书馆了？？？

这是什么我不知道的霍格沃茨新潮流吗？

Hermione Granger

我的好朋友哈利，对，就是那个大名鼎鼎的哈利·波特，他最近有一点奇怪。

准确来说，他从三强争霸赛以来就神神叨叨的，看我的表情也变得十分诡异。

对，诡异。这么说吧，就是那种，“我真的不知道你脑子里在想些什么但是好吧我尊重你谁让你是我朋友呢”的眼神，而且每次都搭配上一些奇怪的问题，比如“你觉得罗恩怎么样？你想和他一起去舞会吗？”一类的，防不胜防。

比如现在。他坐在我对面，重重地合上一本禁区里偷出来的《灵魂魔法》，揉了揉眉心，然后抬头用这种眼神盯着写算数占卜论文的我，盯得我后背发毛。

我一向很讨厌别人瞒着我事情的真相：“所以你还是不肯告诉我你最近怎么了吗？”我丢下手中的羽毛笔，朝他凑近些，压低音量问。

他支支吾吾了一阵，“勇士的第一个任务，你知道的……”

“是龙——海格早就告诉我们了。”我对着他手上那本书努了努嘴，“我不觉得这和灵魂有什么关系。”

他懊恼地抓了抓脑后的头发，然后将那本书与桌面上其他东西一股脑的塞进了书包里，“赫敏，你知道的……这和邓布利多教授有关，我不能说……”

“这可是我最后一次帮你打掩护了！”虽然我们都知道，这一定不是最后一次。

他抓起书包，走过我身边时，又露出了那种诡异的欲言又止的神情：“唔，赫敏——你注意过克鲁姆吗？”

我翻了个白眼：“你说那个带着一大堆叽叽喳喳的女生坐在图书馆里扰民的球星？我希望他赶紧滚回德姆斯特朗的船上去——带上他的粉丝团一起。”

他的表情变得更加壮烈，满脸的视死如归：“好吧，好吧。我先走了。我快要迟到了。”

Severus Snape

那个和他父亲一样自以为是的疤头最近有一点奇怪。

我已经尽最大努力在魔药课上无视他了——完全没有他母亲的半点天分，遗传的全部是他那个愚蠢父亲的莽撞冒失；但凡我对他上点心，他那个连胡话饮料都配不好的巨怪脑子能把我气得英年早逝，对此我毫不怀疑。

但这小子——记不得是从哪一天开始的了——突然在课上用一种毛骨悚然的表情盯着我看。那种尴尬、愧疚、理解……反正所有我不愿意在那双金绿色眼睛里看到的情感。

他不会是明白了什么吧。

这个问题很快在校长办公室得到了解答。

我真的不敢相信小心翼翼藏了十多年的间谍身份就莫名其妙地在这个房间里变成了公开的秘密？

而且魂器——梅林啊——魂器到底是什么鬼？邓布利多难道真的相信哈利·波特，一个跌跌撞撞活到四年级的巨怪脑捣蛋鬼，能够在图书馆里发现伏地魔的秘密？

我毫不犹豫地给了面前的人一个摄神取念，却出人意料地被挡了回来。

噢邓布利多这个老糊涂的——我立刻给了自己一个铁甲咒，然后开始攻击这个顶着波特脸的人——他是第一天认识哈利·波特吗？！

“莉莉。”奇怪的是这个人并没有挣扎，反而任由我捆着。

我一时间忘记了将他再捆得紧一些。

“西弗勒斯，”邓布利多终于在他的书橱里找到了他说的那个小玻璃瓶，然后将里面的银白色记忆倒入了冥想盆，“我想这个能解释你的疑惑——一起吗？”

Sirius Black

小哈利最近有一点奇怪。

在我们为数不多的壁炉/尖叫棚屋会面中，他总是表现出一副忧心忡忡的样子，还莫名有些不符合他这个年龄的成熟。

今天他似乎终于下定决心向我坦白一切了。

“唔，西里斯……”他撕下一块小羊排丢给巴克比克，吞吞吐吐地问我，“我是说，我有一个朋友……他……不知道该怎么追求心仪的女巫……我想着问问看或许你有什么好主意……”

“当然，哈利。你……朋友喜欢的女巫是什么样的？”

噢！我们的小哈利终于恋爱了！

“她……很聪明！很爱读书！人也非常热情善良……”

原来是小赫敏！当然了，他们每天都呆在一起，好像前段时间还一起上了报纸……

我揶揄地撞了撞他的肩，“眼光不错啊！我挺喜欢她的，还有她那只聪明绝顶的猫……”

他的表情突然变得很诡异，“不是！不是我！”他惊叫起来，吓得正在低头进食的巴克比克直起身来四处张望，“我是说……真的是我的一个朋友……”

好吧，一个“朋友”。我耸耸肩，从他书包里摸出一瓶南瓜汁来，“那你那个朋友现在怎么想的？他是一个什么样的人？”

他翻了个白眼：“鬼知道那只——他怎么想的。他特别傲慢，有时候还出乎意料的幼稚……最可恨的是他在感情问题上特别怂！要不是……我的意思是，他是我的朋友，我想帮他一把。”

怎么，哈利原来以为他自己是这个鬼样子吗？梅林知道这个描述听起来可一点都不像他，反而挺像那个总是在学校里和他们作对的小混蛋，叫啥来着？

Draco Malfoy

那个愚蠢的救世主最近有一点奇怪。

他居然会给我寄信：怎么？在被全校孤立后终于想要重拾我三年前递出的友谊橄榄枝了？

他做梦！

但是出于好奇心，我还是在宵禁后偷偷溜出去了。

当然另一个原因，疤头他把地点约在了医疗翼附近，这样我可以，嗯，顺道去看看那只海狸鼠受伤的情况。

现在这个点她应该已经睡熟了吧？我正尝试着隔着窗帘看清医疗翼里的情况时，疤头突然悄无声息地出现在我身后，二话不说捂住我的嘴就把我拖到了附近一个小走廊里。

“听着，”他加了个闭耳塞听咒，“我想和你做个停战协定。”

我抱起胳膊，“就你今晚的态度？我凭什么听你的？”

他自顾自地说下去，脸上看起来也是老大不情愿，“我知道我们之间一直有些龃龉，但是我们总归有一天是得和好的——”

疤头这是吃错了什么药？和好？想都不要想！除非那个人这样要求……

“——我最近真的很忙，所以你能不能别再给我找这些不必要的麻烦了？”他指了指我胸前那个显眼的“波特臭大粪”徽章。

“你凭什么——”

“我和赫敏之间没什么暧昧关系。她就像我姐姐一样。”

他这句没头没脑的解释让我忘记了原本想说的话，“你在胡说些什么？！那只海狸鼠……”

他莫名其妙地向我伸出了手，“我可以帮你追到她。”

这条走廊太黑了，疤头的脸隐在黑暗中，表情晦暗不明。

“我怎么知道你不是在耍我？”

他的语气听起来有一些想笑，但是努力忍住了，“我可算是抓住了你的大把柄；没有把它捅出去，现在还肯过来找你就已经表明我的诚意了。”

有理有据，无可反驳。我狐疑地握上那只手，感受到对面的人松了一口气。

总感觉哪里不对？莫名上了贼船？  



	2. 魂器，神秘事物司与洁白牙齿

Hermione Granger  
  
  
我的朋友哈利，最近一直很奇怪。他对学校的了解——一夜之间——比我这个通读了许多遍《霍格沃茨，一段校史》的人还要细致。  
  
比如现在。  
  
“说吧，为什么这么大张旗鼓的把我们叫到这个——”我奇怪地打量着这个诡异的空房间；三分钟前，它的门就毫无预兆地从空无一物的墙壁上浮现出来，“——这是三强争霸赛给你准备的休息室？”我猜测着，刚想要试着变几只软椅出来让我们可以有一个坐下来说话的地方，面前就毫无预兆地出现了三只精致的雕花扶手椅——款式恰恰是我最喜欢的那一种。  
  
我狐疑地看着面前的两个人：且不说变形课的成绩，罗恩现在拉过其中一只椅子大咧咧坐下（“梅林啊赫敏，你可真贴心”）的样子就让我确定这绝不是他的杰作；至于哈利，他最近就像变了个人似的，根本不像过去那样——一张空空的白纸什么都写在脸上……  
  
“哦不，不是——”哈利不知道想到了什么，面上挂着奇怪的、怀念的微笑，“这里是有求必应屋。”  
  
有求必应屋，字面意思，就是一间无论对谁都有求必应的屋子；当然，要是我床头柜抽屉里那本《霍格沃茨，一段校史》也这么“有求必应”的话，我大概不需要坐在这里像个一年级新生一样听着哈利给我们科普关于这间屋子的一切了——一般情况下，像本百科全书一样地解释缘由可都是我的工作。  
  
无论怎样，这间屋子现在——根据哈利的说法——绝对隔音，并且没有人能够进来打断我们，这让它变成了一个向朋友们全盘托出近来古怪事的绝妙地点。  
  
“我有一些事情想要向你们坦白。”哈利直白地起了话头，从书包里拿出了一些点心与饮料。  
  
真棒，又一个秘密；我朝着自顾自伸手拿了个肉桂卷开始大快朵颐的罗恩翻了个白眼（我毫不怀疑若是哈利想，他可以轻而易举地将罗恩骗去卖掉）——“这些东西你又是哪里搞的？我记得今天早餐没有肉桂卷啊。”  
  
罗恩也两眼放光地望着他，他却古怪地开始吞吞吐吐，“这不重要，真的——嘿，你们还关心我到底要说什么正事的吗？”  
  
搞清楚食物的秘密——我悄悄在心底记了一笔，然后顺从地转移话题，“行吧，你说吧。”  
  
他却苦恼地挠了挠后脑勺，似乎在纠结应该怎样开场，“你们或许注意到了，唔，我是说，我最近表现得非常奇怪……”  
  
“没错，你已经好久没有找赫敏借她的作业来抄了——我必须说，兄弟，你这样让我很尴尬。”罗恩嚼着肉桂卷，含混不清地发声。  
  
真的吗？这就是这段时间以来罗恩唯一注意到的异常吗？“除了魔法史。”——我补充。  
  
“除了魔法史，”哈利心有余悸地重复我的话，毕竟上个月宾斯教授的考试难到令人怀疑人生，“我记不住那个，更别提通过历史事件分析社会趋势了——我O.W.Ls拿了个D已经是很大的侥幸了。”  
  
“D？说得像你已经考过一次了一样；可是我们根本还没有到年龄参加O.W.Ls呢，你们都听到麦格教授说了吗，巫师标准考试可是……”  
  
“五年级学年最后才考，我知道；”哈利和罗恩交换了一个眼神，我翻了个白眼，“好了，听着，我的确考过。在我的记忆里，我们都考过——我不是本来的哈利——”他又停顿了一会儿，似乎是在寻找合适的词语描述他现在的处境，“我——重生了；对，我重生了。”  
  
“你说……”罗恩还没有来得及完成他的惊呼就被最后那口肉桂卷呛住了，空旷的房间里回荡着他荡气回肠的咳嗽声。  
  
“赫敏——”大概是我的沉默让哈利十分不安，他试探性地叫了声我的名字——梅林知道我只是有太多问题，不知道应该先问哪一个。  
  
“我的O.W.Ls成绩怎么样？！！”  
  
这次换哈利被南瓜汁呛住了。  
  
  
Ron Weasley  
  
  
哈利最近很奇怪，并且根据他的说法，这是因为他重生了。  
  
“真的吗，赫敏？你有成百上千个问题可以问——结果你只关心你的成绩？？？”我揉着咳到刺痛的嗓子，心有余悸地将哈利那个堆满我爱吃食物的背包推得更远些。  
  
“除了黑魔法防御术之外都是O。”重新将气喘顺的哈利伸手去抓包里那瓶清水。  
  
“那黑魔法……”  
  
“你是怎么回来的？？？又是为了什么？？？？好吧，我的意思是，从现在开始的未来到底发生了些什么？！”我用明显更切题的问题打断了赫敏，哈利和我击了个掌表达感谢。  
  
“好吧，我想想应该从哪里开始讲——哦，再过几个月，伏地魔就要复活了。”  
  
“梅林的胡子！神秘人真的……？”我捣住了嘴，然后看到赫敏和哈利嫌弃的眼神——好吧，他们俩都在麻瓜家庭长大，当然不会有人告诉他们随意说出那个人的名字会带来多么严重的后果（注1）。  
  
“伏地魔——”哈利加重了语气，“的灵魂碎片一直在阿尔巴尼亚森林里游荡……”  
  
“等等！碎片是什么意思？！一个人的灵魂难道不应该是……”赫敏迫不及待地打断了他的话。  
  
“你可真是当得起你巧克力蛙卡片上的评价，”哈利赞赏的眼神（当然，那种作为长者欣慰地望着年轻后辈的眼神引起了一点心理不适）让我知道赫敏问了一个好问题——就像她其他大部分的问题一样（“我还有巧克力蛙卡片？上面写了什么？！”“赫敏！！”“抱歉——抱歉，继续”）——“伏地魔早年用了非常邪恶的黑魔法将自己的灵魂分成了很多片，存放在不同的容器中保存——只要其他灵魂碎片没有死亡，哪怕没有肉身，他的主灵魂也能够永生。”  
  
伏地魔……会永生？我被这个消息吓得一身冷汗，赫敏也花了很久才重新找回她的声音：“所以这些年来他一直活着？”  
  
“没错，活着，并且需要一个肉身。自从小矮星（他咬牙切齿地挤出这个名字，赫敏拍了拍他的肩膀以示安慰）逃跑后，他们就勾搭在了一起；再加上巴蒂·克劳奇——他成功将我骗到了伏地魔面前，用了一个复杂的魔法……”  
  
“那个叛徒！！！”“巴蒂·克劳奇？！”我和赫敏同时惊呼。  
  
哈利揉了揉眉心，显然我和赫敏一个接着一个的问题让他失去了本来就不多的耐心：“我会讲到的！如果你们能够安安静静地不再打断我的思路，或许我才不会遗漏什么关键信息……”  
  
我和赫敏同时比了个拉起嘴巴的手势，表示我们绝对服从面前这个明显更有气势的年长版哈利的安排。  
  
接下来的几个小时大概是我十四年人生以来最魔幻的几个小时，就好像你突然听到了一个以你为主角的大型玄幻英雄故事，并且这个故事即将在不远的将来发生——相信我，就连哈利那平板无波的语言叙述都能让我热血沸腾：哈利被利用了，神秘人复活了——魔法部疯狂迫害我们最后也不得不承认这个事实，接下来就是寻找魂器——承载那些灵魂碎片的东西——我们的整个七年级都在一边逃亡一边销毁它们，直到最终决战……  
  
神秘人死了。我们赢了。故事以一个美好的结局划上句号。  
  
在哈利的解说暂时告一段落、补充水分的时候，房间陷入了短暂的沉默。不知道赫敏在皱着眉头想些什么，但我现在的感情十分复杂：干劲满满——当然有，我可是从五岁开始就期盼着能够名垂青史受人瞩目呢；但是内心深处还有另一个无法忽视的声音，一种——任何一个格兰芬多都不会愿意承认的情绪。  
  
恐惧。我们即将迎来生活的转折点——比起那个只会恶作剧和告状的白鼬，我们的敌人变成了本世纪最臭名昭著的黑巫师之一；周围的亲人、恩师与朋友会一个接一个地死去，哈利例举的那几个名字都足以让我们身临其境般的红了眼眶……  
  
“所以——”我发现赫敏的声音也在颤抖，“我们要将这些历史进程完全复制一遍？”  
  
哈利摇摇头，“这正是我来找你们商量的原因。听着，我知道这一切对于你们来说一时间难以接受，但是我们曾经一起成功过一次——没道理不能够成功第二次。鉴于我们这次掌握的消息远比伏地魔要多，邓布利多教授和我都希望能够制定一个新的计划，尽量避免战争，为了减少不必要的牺牲——冒上一定的风险是值得的。”  
  
“邓布利多教授！”  
  
“没错，将这些事毫无保留地告诉你们也是我和他共同的决定——无论原来还是现在，他都和我一样，认为你们是完全值得信任的人。”  
  
梅林的胡子啊——能够得到邓布利多的信任可是莫高的荣耀！我得把这句话记下来找机会让邓布利多签个名，然后把它裱起来挂在房间门上，让那个每天念念叨叨坩埚厚度的珀西气歪鼻子。  
  
既然哈利和邓布利多都认为我们能做到——那我们当然可以做到！我伸出左手，手背朝上，哈利的手立刻就覆了上来，“新的计划！这听起来比三强争霸赛还要刺激！我们什么时候开始？”  
  
我们双双望向迟迟不伸出手的赫敏，她眉头紧蹙——“梅林啊！我们需要查多少资料啊！那些魂器……我是说，我甚至从来没有在任何地方读到过这个词——哪怕是禁书区！更何况在你的故事里，很多时候我们都只是歪打正着全凭运气……”  
  
“赫敏！”哈利拉过她的手臂，“听着，我们之所以能平安活到最后，很大程度上仰仗于你的计划与部署。你擅长这个——我知道的。”  
  
她闭上眼睛，不知道在想些什么，最后还是将手掌放在了哈利的上面，我们通过这个打气的动作给彼此信心——哪怕我们都是“永远勇敢”的格兰芬多，这样的仪式所带来的心理暗示在这样的时刻也格外有必要。  
  
似乎是为了安抚仍有些焦虑的赫敏，哈利转向了一个相对轻松一些的话题：“你们之前不是一直好奇我为什么会重生吗？这就得接着战争结束往后讲了；不难想象，我们三个人变成了当之无愧的战争英雄……”  
  
我们很快被这个新故事吸引了全部的注意力，连赫敏都松开了紧皱的眉头。听到自己二十到三十岁的人生本身就是一件十分有趣的事情——嘿，谁能想到我居然成为了一名威风凛凛的傲罗呢？  
  
在这个环节里，哈利似乎不那么在意我们不合时宜的插嘴提问了；唯一讨厌的是，他拒绝回答一些特定的问题——比如那几年的魁地奇赛事结果，比如我们三个人的感情归属……  
  
“好吧，就算你不愿意告诉我和罗恩我们的伴侣到底是谁——害怕会引起不必要的蝴蝶效应——总可以告诉我们你最后和谁在一起了吧？毕竟你本来就什么都知道。”  
  
哈利含糊其辞想要将这个问题糊弄过去，可惜来了兴致的赫敏不愿意放过他，“你不愿意说的话……让我猜一猜——难道真的是拉文克劳的那个秋·张？”  
  
“你怎么……不！不是！”哈利的反应特别大，我觉得我能够理解他——张？谁？我们甚至没有听说过她！  
  
赫敏朝他意味不明地眨眨眼睛，他的耳尖突然全部红了，转过脸去不再看她。  
  
这两个人有事瞒着我——这个认知让我烦躁起来：“好吧，哈利，我想你最好快点说到重点——你成为了傲罗办公室主任，接手了一个关于神秘事物司的大案子，然后呢？”  
  
哈利的表情有些挫败，“我搞砸了。那天不止是我们两个——”他对着我解释，我们俩从实习期结束后就一直是搭档，“赫敏也在——她本来是去神秘事物司的档案室里查资料的。当时巫师和人马之间有一些矛盾——好吧，这样说都太委婉了；当天那些人马上演了一出暴动——他们不管不顾地冲进了魔法部，目标就是神秘事物司里的某样东西，某样我们正在追查的东西。”  
  
“然后当然是混战。他们数量很多，我们被逼到了角落。还是赫敏急中生智用魔咒强行炸开了身后一扇锁死的大门，拽着我们就躲了进去。”  
  
“结果门的背后根本不是一个正常的房间——像我所期待的那样。我们在无尽的黑暗里坠落，怎么样也触不到底。刚开始我们还在尖叫呼救，尝试使用各种魔咒；在发现一切都是徒劳以后，我们只能选择听之任之，期望这不是西里斯当年栽进去的那道帷幕的背面——否则等待我们的只有死亡。”  
  
“所以我们都死了？”我插话。  
  
“说不好。我最后的记忆是我们苦中作乐，分别交代临终遗言——也不算遗言，大概就是回顾自己还有些什么遗憾吧——我正说着我那个乱糟糟没时间打理的后院呢，就感觉突然一下子被掐断了所有意识陷入了昏睡，直到重新醒过来，我躺在打人柳边，重新回到了四年级。”  
  
赫敏很快对这段离奇的描述做出了第一个猜测——“时间转换器？”  
  
“不大可能，”哈利反驳，“我们五年级大闹魔法部的时候把所有时间转换器都摔毁了。”  
  
赫敏重新陷入了沉思；房间里一时间只有壁炉（在哈利讲到神秘人的那条蛇的时候，我突然感觉有些冷——壁炉就出现了）的火焰噼啪声。  
  
“所以那个我……最大的遗憾是什么？没有成为魁地奇职业球员吗？”我尽量语气轻快，想要试着打破现在屋里沉闷的气氛。  
  
“工作的事吧。你说比起傲罗来说，当时做一份更轻松更安全的工作就好了，至少能让莫丽不再承受那些不安与失去亲人的痛苦。”  
  
我心里一颤——那个罗恩还真的和我一模一样。  
  
赫敏还没回神；我提高了音量，“赫敏！你不想知道你三十岁的人生最大的遗憾吗？”  
  
“嗯？哦——是什么哈利？”  
  
哈利似乎犹豫了很久应该如何措辞，“感情……感情的事。”  
  
我吹了声口哨坐直了身（“怎么？她嫁不出去吗？！”），结果换来了赫敏一个恶狠狠的白眼和一个结实的恶咒（“闭嘴吧罗纳德！我根本不会关心这么肤浅的问题！”）。  
  
和赫敏这种暴力女巫有感情纠葛的那个人可真是教科书级别的悲惨——我对着自己烧痛的面颊施了个反咒，可惜那种灼烧感并没有完全消散——哦，不，简直就是倒了血霉，也不知道是不是干了太多亏心事遭了报应。  


  
Sirius Black  
  
  
在他的情感问题一事上，小哈利还是很奇怪。  
  
我借着昏暗的月光阅读他的来信，巴克比克跪坐在不远处的湖边静静梳理着自己的羽毛。  
  
“但是，亲爱的西里斯，”哈利在信里写，“我可以确定你上次回信中提到的那种，做些出风头的事引起她的注意力这招不管用；你是不知道，我的那个朋友可是一直奉行着这个原则行事呢，他行事高调，还总是欺负赫敏——忘了告诉你，他的情商真的不高——但这几年来他们除了关系越来越恶化以外没有任何的进展……”  
  
我都有点看不懂他了。  
  
本来我挺确定哈利就是借一个“无名的朋友”作为挡箭牌来咨询我怎么追赫敏的（所有对于那个姑娘的描述都指向赫敏——三番五次之后哈利也承认了他说的是那个姑娘没错），但是其余的描述……比如“这个朋友”的性格、和赫敏的关系什么的，完全对不上啊！  
  
本来我想着，依着哈利和赫敏这种关系，往前更进一步的关键不过是让赫敏看到他不太一样的一面，那种坏坏的样子——哦梅林知道，女孩子们都抵抗不了。但是现在……  
  
难道真的有个朋友？  
  
我想了想哈利周围的人：按着罗恩的性格来看，大概也不是他；其他哈利的朋友……不是说他在学校不受欢迎，但是三强争霸赛的事情出来后——好吧，他在学校的确不受欢迎，也不知道除了罗恩和赫敏之外他还有什么别的朋友……  
  
噢……噢！！！隆巴顿家的孩子！那个纳威，我曾经听哈利提起过他的名字——难道弗兰克和爱丽丝生了个喜欢捉弄女孩的小捣蛋鬼？  
  
鉴于我其实并不太了解纳威这个孩子的性格，我觉得这一次我最好给哈利提供一些，嗯，怎么说呢，普适性更强的计策。

“……最后，关于你朋友的事——”我掏出那封已经写了一半的回信，“——既然他们的关系现在不怎么样的话，他（我这次没有再用双引号来捉弄哈利）可以试着对赫敏友善一些，用他真诚的态度去改善他们的关系……”

我停顿了一下，在脑海中回忆了一下弗兰克和爱丽丝的样貌——嗨！弗兰克可算得上是个大帅哥（注2）呢，当时看上他的可不止爱丽丝一个人……

这就好办了，我继续写：“比如让他试着多向赫敏笑，你知道，不是傻乎乎的那种；我的意思是，自信些，勇敢地露出他那一口洁白的牙齿，最好还能配上那种志在必得的眼神……他有一张好脸蛋吧？这会奏效的；詹姆当年也是这样追到莉莉的——当然，也是在我的建议下！”

“记得告诉我后事如何！——爱你的大脚板。”

我骄傲地落下名字，将这封信绑在了早就等着的猫头鹰腿上。嘿，如果我还有能够重见天日的那一天，我一定能在婚姻介绍所某上一份好差事——我天生擅长这个！  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注1: 参考hp7里，伏地魔会对那些提到自己名字的人做监控，并且大家都一直不敢直呼其名——私设他在第一次得势的时候就已经这样做了，因此像罗恩这样巫师家庭长大的孩子从小就会被经历过黑暗时光的父母教育，不要直接说出那个名字。  
> 注2: 但是纳威遗传了他母亲的圆圆脸和温和长相——很可爱吧！这里西里斯推断失误，又翻车了，给他未曾谋面的小侄子德拉科（哦对他俩因为安多米达·唐克斯，朵拉的母亲，的关系变成了叔侄关系lol，纯血家族真的）默默埋下了修罗场导火线。


	3. 他人的心思总是很难搞懂

Ginny Weasley  
  
哈利最近见到我有一些奇怪——不，非常奇怪。  
  
已经好几次了，公共休息室里，格兰芬多长桌旁，甚至是魁地奇赛场边的看台上——他总是会殷勤地先在人群中找到我（至于我为什么总是能发现他四处搜寻的目光——梅林知道，我也有这个相同的习惯），然后给我一个我最喜欢的那种、温暖又和善的微笑。  
  
并不是说哈利从前不会注意到我，他也会在看到我的时候态度温和地朝我打招呼；但是现在这样主动的他总感觉有什么地方不大一样。  
  
这么说吧，从前他的那种招呼更像是礼貌性的，那种，出于教养的友善态度；就像暑假时哈利为了魁地奇世界杯来家里暂住，他的目光总是匆匆扫过我就转向那些他真正关心的人。准确地说，我毫不怀疑，若我不是罗恩的妹妹，我大概也和其他那些他连名字都记不住的背景板没什么不同。  
  
但是现在——我装作在聚精会神地听着弗雷德和乔治的金丝雀饼干恶作剧，一边用余光关注他的动向——他看似也在为成功变成金丝雀的西莫鼓掌欢呼，目光却也一直瞟向坐在角落的我。我犹豫了一番，还是用胳膊肘捅了捅坐在我身边低着头读书的赫敏——“哈利是不是有事找你？他一直在看我们这边。”  
  
赫敏自刚刚听说了厨房的位置后就心不在焉；她含糊地应了一声，头也没抬地继续研究手上的大部头书。  
  
这样一来二去的动静，哈利当然注意到了。就像我最近观察到的那样，他诡异地没有因为得不到赫敏（前两次是忙着下棋和抄作业的罗恩；再早些时候，上周五，是格兰芬多早餐桌边的弗雷德和乔治）的回应而移开视线；正相反，他一副“一直在等着我注意到他”的样子，笑着用口型夸我的新裙子好看。  
  
我的脸一下子烧了起来：我装作凑过去看赫敏在读些什么，下定决心整个晚上都不要再同他说上一句话。  
  
鉴于最近观察到的这些林林总总，我想他一定是知道了我的那点少女心事——哦该死的弗雷德和乔治！！！这个秘密只有他们知道（而且还是他们耍赖套出的话）！！！我恶狠狠地剜了他们俩一眼，但那两个忙着收钱的混蛋该死地根本没看到他们亲爱的小妹妹我。  
  
梅林啊！我好不容易从对哈利无可救药的迷恋中走出来，开始正式进入成熟又理智的暗恋阶段（好吧我的意思是我终于不用在他出现的瞬间感觉呼吸困难然后捂着脸跑开了）——我的那两个笨蛋哥哥就这样把我给卖了？  
  
既然我的蝙蝠咒全部师承他俩，拿他们练练手大概也是理所应当的吧？  
  
大概是我这次几乎实体的阿瓦达视线终于引起了他们的注意：乔治看了眼弗雷德，后者将手上的饼干往罗恩手里一塞，挤到我身边坐下。  
  
“怎么啦我们的小吉尼维亚——”他摸出一颗太妃糖递给我，我朝他翻了个大大的白眼，“——谁惹你不开心啦？”  
  
“你们的肥舌太妃糖真不愧是用自己试验的——可恶的大嘴巴！”  
  
我愤怒地站起来离开，走之前不忘拽上还捧着书的赫敏；生气归生气，正事还是得做——我可不能让赫敏冲进厨房去策反那些天使一样的小精灵。  
  
“你还好吗？”我们刚刚走进空无一人的女生寝室，赫敏就低声问我。  
  
我看着她放下背包抓着魔杖的样子，就好像只要我说“没事”她就会立刻丢下我去找那幅梨子画像一探究竟一样；我思忖了一番，“其实，赫敏，我有事情问你。”  
  
“当然，当然。”她在我床边坐下，抓过一个抱枕让自己更舒服地靠在床柱上。  
  
“唔，”我望了望门口，赫敏贴心地给我们加了个咒语，“是关于哈利的……”  
  
且不论这个巧妙的时机，这也的确是我想问她的事——弗雷德和乔治除了拿我开玩笑以外从来没有提供过有用的建议，我想是时候向一个值得信任的女孩子寻求帮助了。  
  
“你应该早就猜到了，一直以来我对他……”  
  
她的眉头皱了起来，这让我心里一紧，“金妮，我知道他名声很大，又救过你的命——”  
  
我立刻就明白了她的潜台词，“不！不是这样的！”我惊叫起来，她赶忙抓过我的手想让我冷静些，“我的意思是，他是个……很善良、很内敛的男孩子，有的时候很鲁莽冲动，但是总是有非常好的本意（good intentions）……”  
  
赫敏看起来有些意外——我知道她的想法：像我这样在巫师家庭长大的孩子，难免会对那个传奇一样的救世主身份崇拜爱慕；但是她不知道，甚至我自己也不知道——我最开始那种朦朦胧胧的、对他传奇身世的好奇究竟是在什么时候变成了对他这个人的倾慕。我会注意到他早餐时只喝南瓜汁的小习惯，我会觉得他躲在空教室里恶狠狠地对着那些侮辱他的徽章大发脾气的样子很可爱，我甚至开始希望他不是什么该死的救世主，小小年纪就必须承受这桩桩件件的糟心事……  
  
这可不是普通的追星，那种只在意一个人表面光鲜与荣耀的盲目崇拜——我该死的喜欢这个男孩，我无可救药的暗恋他。  
  
赫敏从各种意义上来说都是个合格又忠实的朋友，她从我这里得到了答案——我在意的是哈利·波特这个人，和他是不是救世主不再有半毛钱关系——后，没有犹豫太久就开始站在我的立场上思考问题。  
  
“唔，金妮，哈利他其实从来没和我说过他感情上的事，我也猜不太透……”  
  
“拉文克劳的秋·张吧？”  
  
她看起来很惊讶，“你也觉得？但是我问过他，他否认了！”  
  
“什么？什么时候的事？”  
  
“就……前两天吧……”  
  
我现在更确认我的猜测了，哈利最近的确有古怪：“好吧。这就是我的困扰来着——”我有点不好意思，咬了咬下嘴唇，“我觉得他会不会喜欢上我了？就，我记得是他成为勇士后的第二个周末吧，他回城堡的时候在大门边遇到我，当时他慌慌张张满脸不可置信，我才刚刚向他打招呼，他就突然就抱住我了——梅林知道，他以前从来没有这么做过，真的，毫无预兆……”  
  
赫敏的魔杖就这样“啪”地一声掉在地上，她慌慌张张地俯下身去捡，声音强压着颤抖：“你是说，从那之后，他就变得像另一个人一样？”  
  
“没错！”——就像变了一个人一样——“就好像——”  
  
“——就好像他对张的兴趣转移到了你身上一样？”  
  
可以这么说吧——我咬着嘴唇点了点头，努力忍住有点上扬的嘴角——哦，万一这一切都不过是我的自作多情呢……  
  
“好吧，金妮，”赫敏坐直了身体，回避着我的视线就仿佛在纠结措辞一样，“他有跟你说过什么……比较奇怪的话吗？就好像我这个暑假给你讲时间转换器的事儿那样的？”  
  
我认真回想起来：“没有；他找我聊的都是些日常，没有什么特别的。”  
  
“哦，哦……”她似乎沉浸在自己的思绪里，过了一会儿，她突然打了个激灵，试探地看向我——“这些……你没有告诉过罗恩吧？”  
  
我坚定地摇了摇头；她松了一大口气。  
  
  
Hermione Granger  
  
哈利重生回来以后就变得很奇怪，他仍然瞒着我们很多事情——在昨晚听完金妮给我一桩桩一件件细数他对她的各种殷勤后，我更加坚定了这个想法。  
  
我心烦意乱地用叉子扒拉着盘子里的干乳酪，朝睡眼惺忪坐到我对面的哈利打了个招呼。我还记得哈利跟我们“全盘”托出重生一事时，只要罗恩一提到有关感情的任何字眼，哈利就像海格养的那些炸尾螺一样，试图用疯狂旋转的带刺吸盘让我们刨根究底的好奇心节节败退。  
  
其实根据金妮零零碎碎的描述，我已经大概拼凑出来了哈利所隐瞒的未来：在他的（我们的）未来，他和金妮不知道在什么机缘巧合下走到了一起，并且很有可能共组了家庭。而他不肯将这件事原原本本说出来的原因——大概是因为罗恩当时在场吧？  
  
感谢梅林——罗恩从来不会在周末这么早起床；事实上，我甚至怀疑这也是我竟然能在周六早上八点整看到哈利出现在礼堂的唯一原因。  
  
“我有事儿想和你说——”  
  
但是我粗鲁地打断了他，毕竟我俩要说的大概率是一码事：“你以后会和金妮在一起？”  
  
他猛地从长桌的另一边跳了起来，带翻了面前的南瓜汁：“你——！”  
  
“我猜的，”他的反应非常令人满意，我抽出魔杖替他吸走了桌子上的南瓜汁，示意他动静小些，不要引起桌子那头的其他几个韦斯莱兄弟的注意，“怎么，你还打算瞒着我？”  
  
他重新坐下给自己重新倒了杯南瓜汁，表情看起来十分挫败——“我早该知道你这次也能猜到的。”  
  
我有些得意：“怎么，我在’你的世界’里也猜到了？”  
  
“没错，第一个猜到的人，全校最聪明的女巫……”  
  
他这样拍马屁明显对我有所图：“说吧，你打算什么时候告诉罗恩？”  
  
“唔……格兰芬多赢学院杯的时候怎么样？”  
  
我摇了摇头；看来哈利也深谙罗恩的脾气。  
  
“先不说这个了——”  
  
“嗯？你单独来找我不是为了金妮的事？”  
  
他捏了捏眉心，看起来挺头疼的，“哦不是……我的意思是，好吧，赫敏，我觉得还是和你说一声比较好——关于马尔福的……”  
  
这个名字让我脑中警铃大作，“马尔福？！你也发现他最近有点不正常了吧！”  
  
他好像想要插嘴，我没注意，兴冲冲地继续往下说，“前段时间我看你一直在烦心——”我四周看看，努力压低了声音，“——魂器的事情所以没有和你说：马尔福有问题，他一定在谋划些什么大阴谋。”  
  
他愣了愣，但还是把头凑近了些，“你为什么会这么想？”  
  
“好吧，虽然我记得你说过，马尔福长大以后也不那么——”我搜肠刮肚地寻找一个合适的词，“讨人厌了，但是他现在可是个十足的小混蛋。记得吗？你被选为勇士后，他对你的校园霸凌可是真心实意地出了一份力呢。他已经安静了好一段时间了——我觉得他可能在默默地策划些什么大新闻。”  
  
我喝了口红茶，“你都不知道他最近对我的态度有多诡异！还记得上星期魔药课的事吗？就他路过我身边的时候故意掉了书包——我当时还以为他要碰我的瓷呢——结果他捡起书以后莫名其妙地给了我一个嘲讽的笑就走了？”  
  
“唔，赫敏——”哈利又开始吞吞吐吐地筛选他那个小脑瓜里的信息，小心斟酌哪些可以被透露而哪些不能，“或许——他没打算嘲讽你？”  
  
我翻了个大大的白眼，“没打算嘲讽我……？他至少对我露出了八颗牙齿！八颗！你什么时候见过马尔福这样笑？我猜不到他的计划一定令他得意极了！这只该死的臭白鼬……”  
  
“他的计划——”  
  
“一定有个计划！他昨天又那样对着我笑，我照葫芦画瓢地笑了回去做还击——他心虚得马上抓过书包跑了！他大概以为我已经拆穿他的把戏了！”哈利的表情混合着尴尬与不忍，我没有理会，继续补充，“那种龇牙笑真的看起来很贱！而且还配上那种眼神——好多次了，你知道，在走廊或者什么别的地方碰到的时候，他总是志在必得地盯着我，一副他无所不知无所不能的愚蠢样子！大概上学期那一拳还没有让他长教训……”  
  
哈利像是突然想通了什么，抱起手臂不再尝试为马尔福辩护；看来他跟我想到了一块儿去——马尔福的诡异举动会不会是哈利重生的蝴蝶效应？  
  
哪怕我之前已经用了屏蔽咒语，保险起见，我起身直接坐到了他的身侧，凑过头去同他咬耳朵，“你说你回来之前在神秘事务司——马尔福会不会也藏在那里，然后通过某种方式——也重生了？”  
  
“哦？”他闷笑起来，凑得离我更近了些，“但我其实知道他那天的安排，他不可能出现在魔法部。”  
  
“你又怎么确定他不是在骗你呢？你看——”我说着说着就激动起来，“他和我们的关系可是一直不好，凭什么在伏地魔倒台以后就突然冰释前嫌了？我是这样猜测的：他先假意同你搞好关系，骗取你的信任——哦别这么看着我，你就是这么心软——然后想办法跟着你回来，让未来朝着他所希望的方向走……哦！梅林！甚至你会回来都是他策划的！”  
  
“赫敏，虽然我的确觉得马尔福不是什么好东西，但是……嗯，你会不会……把他想得——太聪明了一点？”  
  
他抓住了问题的关键，我只能勉强忍住笑意——“那或者——他偷听到了我们在有求必应屋的对话？他认为抓住了我们的把柄？”我看着已经笑得一颤一颤的哈利，使劲捅了捅他的胳膊以示不满，“知人知面不知心——哈利！你可不能轻敌！我们必须搞清楚马尔福到底知道了些什么……”  
  
哈利一言不发地盯着我的十点钟方向。我一抬头，才发现马尔福带着他的两个跟班已经气冲冲地杀到了我们面前：不再挂着那种诡异的、虚伪的笑，他全身颤抖，满面通红，两个眼睛死死地鼓着——也不知道是不是气的。  
  
不知道什么时候就已经进入咒语保护范围的他到底听到了多少？我吓出了一身冷汗，下意识地掏出了魔杖。  
  
  
Draco Malfoy  
  
我早该知道，那个愚蠢的、无耻的、低劣又刻薄的疤头如此诡异地想要帮我——一、定、没、安、什、么、好、心。事出反常必有妖；他最近言行举止那么奇怪，还真是下了一盘大棋。  
  
我真是信了他的邪，还天真地以为他是真心帮我！毕竟他给我的那些建议看起来真的有效！  
  
在我雷打不动地对着格兰杰露出我在镜子前练习了一整夜的完美微笑之后，她的态度在这两个星期以来已经有了质的改变：从最开始的翻白眼、无视、扭头走开后，昨天下午我在图书馆门口遇到她的时候，她已经开始用同样的微笑回应我了！  
  
迟钝如她一定是终于接收到了我和好的信号，赶紧主动对我示了好！我就知道德拉科·马尔福是人见人爱的！  
  
结果呢？亏我早早摸清了她时间表地专门周六起了个大早，想要在早餐桌前乘胜追击——我一走进礼堂，就看见那个每次传纸条都给我铿锵有力地申明“他和格兰杰真么没什么暧昧”的破特，整个人都要贴在格兰杰身上，满面笑容地听着她咬耳朵。  
  
今早我为了不睡过头上了六个闹钟，把整个寝室的人都给得罪了——就给我看这个？  
  
疤头不知道说了什么笑话把格兰杰给逗笑了——梅林知道我有多喜欢她那种强忍笑意一本正经的样子！我做梦都希望全世界只有我才能让她露出这种笑容！  
  
我几乎是脑子一热就往格兰芬多桌的方向大步走去：疤头一直用那种似笑非笑的挑衅眼神盯着我；格兰杰不知道在说着些什么，大概是因为得不到疤头的回应，嗔怪地用胳膊捅了捅他，姿态狭昵。  
  
报纸上关于他们俩铺天盖地的桃色新闻就在这一瞬间全部涌进我的脑袋：他们牵手、拥抱、形影不离、公然调情……当然还有现在这样，格兰杰看到我的瞬间笑意尽失，一把将疤头护在身后就用魔杖恶狠狠地指着我。  
  
我！花了一整夜时间思考应该怎样同她搭话的我！！！  
  
“让开，格兰杰，大清早的别来碍着我的眼！”怎样冷漠的言辞都不足以表达我受到的伤害。  
  
“可真有本事啊，马尔福——”缩在她身后的疤头不知道哪里来的力气将她往后一拉，挡在我和她中间——“冲着她来？”  
  
我当然不想冲着她来，但是她这样冷漠的态度——以及现在这样，面对我的恶意反而松了口气的样子——让我在后悔之余火气更盛：“破特你这个卑鄙的伪君子！”  
  
口口声声说要帮我，结果背着我就这样和格兰杰搅在一起！或许甚至这一切都是他和格兰杰的计划，抓住了我的把柄，用我寻开心……  
  
“但你不过是个可悲的懦夫！”  
  
在格兰芬多桌边吵架显然不占优势，我们很快就被一大群格兰芬多围得密不透风；我毫不怀疑要是在这里和疤头决斗的话，人群中放出来暗算我的冷箭都够让我在医疗翼躺个十天半月的。  
  
既然下定决心让这个处心积虑道貌岸然的破特吃点苦头，我就得速战速决。  
  
“Densaugeo！（注1）”  
  
“Furnunculus！（注2）”他反应很快，几乎和我同时念出了咒语；我们的魔咒在半空中相撞，打偏了角度。  
  
糟糕——我暗道不好，赶紧往格兰杰站的方向发了个反咒。  
  
偏偏因为太过于着急，我好像把那个魔咒念错了——夸张的爆炸后，浓烟中露出了脸颊被熏黑的疤头，几个站太近而受到波及的格兰芬多，以及头发被炸得更加惨不忍睹、门牙还在止不住疯长的格兰杰。  
  
看着捂着下巴飞快跑走的格兰杰，伴随着礼堂另一边斯莱特林桌传来的欢呼声，我知道我这次可算是玩脱了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注1: 门牙疯长咒；  
> 注2:火烧咒


	4. 雷古勒斯、卢修斯与盖勒特

Sirius Black  
  
“真不是我说，西里斯，你可得在凤凰社搬过来之前好好打扫打扫这里。”  
  
我举着魔杖照亮前面的台阶，蹑手蹑脚地尽量避免吵醒我那正在画框里响亮地打着呼噜的母亲；哈利跟在我身后，他那压低的声音也掩饰不了语气中的不满，我几乎可以想象出他那皱起的鼻尖——和詹姆一模一样。  
  
但其实真要严肃说来的话，哈利长得像詹姆，性格却越来越像莉莉了。  
  
我还记得第一次邀请詹姆来家里玩的情景，他几乎在我母亲转过身去的瞬间就将他那礼节性的假笑换成了一个刻薄的白眼。“我要是住在这儿，也得天天盘算着离家出走，梅林啊，到处都是腐败的恶臭——”他掩着口鼻眉头紧皱，在看见靠在自己房间门口瞪着我们的雷古勒斯后更是毫不掩饰自己的鄙夷，“——嘿！说不定这就是从你那个疯狂崇拜伏地魔的弟弟房里传出来的味儿！”  
  
也就是那天晚上，我们在楼下的餐桌同我那冥顽不化的父母大吵一架后，昂首挺胸地离开了这幢房子，再也没有回头。  
  
莉莉在听说这件事后，犹豫了很久才评价：“所以你就因为家里发霉的臭味离家出走了？真是幼稚！要我说也就是捂着鼻子打扫打扫卫生的事儿……”  
  
我和詹姆当时完全没有明白她的意思，反而急得跳脚，努力跟她解释“那种来自迂腐纯血统家族的腐烂霉臭味没有可能被打扫干净”；而现在听到她的儿子说着几乎一模一样的话，恍如隔世。  
  
我和詹姆从来都年轻气盛，兴冲冲地想让世界按照我们的想法运行，最害怕的事大概是庸碌无为地被埋没在人群里。我们大声地表达自己的想法，毫不畏惧将一切我们不认同的东西光明正大地踩到土里去。在我看来，西里斯·布莱克必须完全按照他自己的意愿来活，任何挡在他面前的障碍都必须被扫清——无论是华丽的斯莱特林式房间，还是刀子嘴豆腐心哭哭啼啼的母亲。  
  
而莉莉，以及现在朝满脸警惕出现在我们面前的克利切放昏迷咒的哈利——他们是完全不同的人，他们在意更多人的看法与感受，他们有更加柔软善良的心。  
  
如果今天克利切遇到的只是我的话，我大概会给他一个无声咒，然后在他打不还手骂不还口的情况下痛痛快快地讥讽他一顿好好出气；但是哈利，他还记得找了个软椅将软软趴在地板上的克利切丢上去，然后用一大堆魔咒把它禁锢在那里。  
  
他这么做的时候，身上带着那种莉莉式，或者说邓布利多式的圣光——这让在阿兹卡班几乎被抱怨者与亡命徒同化了的我自惭形秽。  
  
“我们要做的事尽量不要让任何人知道，一个不慎就会要了他们的命——哦，邓布利多教授说的。”他继续上楼梯，就好像已经知道了我的房间在顶楼似的；看我仍然站在原地，又僵硬地停下了脚步，“怎么？我们已经到了吗？”  
  
哈利之前十四年的人生都没有父母与教父的陪伴——我摇摇头，示意他可以继续往前走——但是他仍然长成了非常优秀的人，凭着自己的力量，坦然接受了自己说得上悲惨的命运，勇敢地前进同它作斗争。  
  
现在的他，哪怕仍然顶着青春期瘦弱的身躯，已经强大到不需要我这个教父为他遮风挡雨了。  
  
欣慰之余有些心酸，我在走过四楼走廊的时候，装作一副随口闲聊的样子问他：“说起来——我上次信里教你的方法有用吗？隆巴顿那小子追到赫敏了吗？”  
  
他猛地停下脚步转过头来看我，我险些撞在他背上：“隆巴顿？你是说纳威？这和纳威有什么……你以为是他在追赫敏？”  
  
“不是就不是吧……”连续两次搞错人让我放弃了追问，装作毫不在意地耸了耸肩，“你那个神秘朋友和赫敏最近怎么样啦？”  
  
“不太好——这招可能对他不太管用。”  
  
“不管用？”我摸了摸下巴——这招可是我和詹姆的必杀技！永远不可能失灵的那种（哦虽然在莉莉身上是波折了些但最后结果还是好的），“你那个朋友一定不够帅。”  
  
今晚一直神经紧绷的哈利终于被这句话逗笑了，“对，没错，他的确不够帅，而且我总有预感，秃顶对于他来说是迟早的事。”  
  
我也笑了起来（顶楼的动静已经很难传到门廊那里吵醒我烦人的母亲了），哈利用魔杖点了点面前的门，我们走进了雷古勒斯的房间。  
  
哈利特意从校长室的壁炉溜出来同流亡已久躲躲藏藏的我汇合，我们今晚的目标简单而明确：从这幢房子里找出一个挂坠盒。  
  
雷古勒斯的挂坠盒。我拉开斗柜的一个抽屉仔细地翻找，里面塞满了旧羽毛笔与老课本，根本没有什么挂坠盒。“哈利，虽然我不知道为什么邓布利多会觉得雷古勒斯会偷盗伏地魔的重要物品来对付他……根据我的了解，这其实不太可能——我弟弟是伏地魔疯狂的支持者，读书的时候就是，我很确定他在我毕业那年成为了一名食死徒。”  
  
“人是会改变的。”  
  
“但是我了解雷古勒斯的本性！他懦弱又邪恶……”  
  
“或许你并没有想象中那么了解他呢？你知道他一直对那些你视为蝼蚁的家养小精灵非常友善吗？”  
  
“那是因为他们都一样邪恶。你不知道克利切……”  
  
“西里斯——”哈利用力合上了最后一只抽屉，“你这是偏见！雷古勒斯为了抵抗黑魔王把自己的命都搭进去了——他或许之前做过错事，但他死得像个英雄！”  
  
“他？英雄？！”我想起那个小时候跟在母亲屁股后面一口一个“泥巴种”的雷古勒斯，脾气也上来了，“他要是个英雄，斯内普那只鼻涕虫大概也能名垂千古！”  
  
哈利愣愣地望着我，似乎在透过我看别的什么人一样。我喘着粗气别过脸去，不愿意与他那双眼睛对视——若是一个食死徒拼死为击败伏地魔作出了重要贡献，而我，他正大光明的傲罗预备役哥哥，空有一腔热血，却自身难保连背负的污名也没办法洗脱……梅林到底开了多大一个玩笑！  
  
哈利移开视线走出房间，路过我身边时语气僵硬地解释了一句：“房间里没有——我下楼找找。”  
  
我听着他的脚步声慢慢远去，机械地丢下手里还攥着的伏地魔剪贴报，机械地往隔壁我自己的房间走去。  
  
偏见，当然，我承认；但谁又不是靠着偏见活着的呢？人性不就是这样的吗？靠着放大别人的丑恶，才能够维持良好的自我感觉；靠着证明别人的不堪，才能够彰显自己的优越感。  
  
怎么会有人能够在所有人身上都发现闪光点呢？  
  
我看着房间墙上那张掠夺者的合影出神：我的整个青春都致力于惩罚那些愚蠢的伏地魔支持者；黑魔当道，我们聚集在一起，用我们的方式声张迟迟不来的正义。  
  
我们的方式——我们自认为光明正大，但其实想来有些残忍的方式。

雷古勒斯伤害我了吗？我从来没有停止过在走廊与教室里对他的嘲讽与蔑视。斯内普又对我做了什么呢？我们差一点就杀了他……

要是这世界上根本没有穷凶极恶的坏蛋，正义又代表什么呢？我们惩罚了一个又一个有缺点的人类；甚至，对那些人来说，我们也成为了嚣张跋扈的霸凌者。  
  
勇气真的是正义的代言词吗？  
  
我不知道自己保持这个姿势坐了多久——一个钟头，大半夜——不重要；阿兹卡班的生活让我无暇思考自己过去的作为，但今晚，哈利那一番为雷古勒斯的真挚辩护让我觉得，我曾经自以为是坦坦荡荡的自由也没有想象中那么美好。  
  
我毫不犹豫地伤害了那些我并不在意的人，其中包括了我的亲人。  
  
“西里斯——嘿！你在这儿呢。我找到挂坠盒了！”  
  
哈利靠在门框边，魔杖上挂着一只式样老旧落满灰尘的挂坠盒。他的语气轻快得有些刻意，似乎是担心我再继续之前的争吵一样。

我十四岁的时候在做什么？和詹姆他们逃课一起没日没夜地做地图，只是为了避开教授的注意去捉弄那些低年级的斯莱特林。他们当中的大部分的确成为了食死徒——我们总是这样安慰自己，甚至一直很为配制出那瓶毁掉埃弗里大半张脸的魔药而骄傲；但是那剩下的一小部分呢？他们做了什么呢？

我的太阳穴疼得厉害，就好像哈利那双绿眼睛有什么让脑袋爆炸的魔法一样。

我只得移开视线，“我们走吧——邓布利多让我保证在天亮前把你弄回学校去……”

他将那个吊坠盒认真收进衣兜里，他的手指蹭开了上面厚厚的灰尘，挂坠盒原本的金色在月光下十分暗淡——但确实存在。

“之前你说过，雷古勒斯用一只假的吊坠盒把这个换出来了……那只假的现在在哪里？”  
  
  
  
Severus Snape  
  
我和波特那小子在校长室门外的走廊碰到；他规矩地问了好，我轻哼一声表示回应，然后我们就这样一前一后地踏上校长室的石阶，一路无言。  
  
感谢梅林——我趁着整理袍角的空当往身后瞥了一眼，看到那个黄金男孩两眼放空表情呆滞的傻样，忍不住哼了一声——波特在知道了事情的一切真相后，总归还算是有点理智，没有颠颠地冲过来为他过去的愚蠢与莽撞道歉：那只会让我们彼此都更难堪。   
“晚上好，先生们——”邓布利多声音轻快地问候我们，他那只凤凰刚刚涅槃，从那满满一铜盘的灰烬中发出刺耳沙哑的叫声，“要来一点薄荷糖吗？”  
  
我僵硬地靠着波特左手边的软椅坐下，朝那个今晚不知道为了什么格外开心的老头警告地瘪瘪嘴：霍格沃茨的学生大概都以为校长需要按时喝蛀牙药水只是个都市传说吧？  
  
他装作没看到地兀自伸出左手，在那只盛满糖果的水晶碟里翻翻找找，然后心满意足地含上一颗滋滋蜂蜜糖，“西弗勒斯，你说有重要的事情要和我讲？”

我隐晦地望了眼在水晶碟里专心挑拣的波特，示意邓布利多这并不是一个好时机。

“我认为哈利可以了解你接下来要说的事——这对于我们的计划也很重要。”邓布利多面色和蔼，语气却是强硬得半点没得商量。

“卢修斯·马尔福来找过我。”

身旁的波特果然停下了动作；我继续往下说，“那天董事会会议结束以后，他装模作样地质问我是不是参加世界杯游行了。”

“你怎么回答他的呢？”

“我说我当时呆在蜘蛛尾巷的房子里足不出户熬魔药呢——他故作镇定地说了两句场面话就离开了。”

“你认为他参加了？”邓布利多很快抓住了重点。

“毋庸置疑——他看起来神色慌张。”

“哈利——”邓布利多转向了那个对着剥开了的糖纸沉思的男孩，“你提到过，卢修斯再一次倒向了伏地魔？”

他面色难看地点了点头，“五年级的时候，伏地魔让他去神秘事务司偷预言水晶球——他险些杀了韦斯莱先生，更别提……”

布莱克的死。哪怕我曾一度诅咒他以最痛苦的方法死去，我也没想到真的有诅咒成真的一天。

邓布利多沉吟了一番：“既然我们的朋友卢修斯现在还没有作出决定——我们或许可以帮他下定决心？”

“他的确是黑魔王很大的助力。”过去是，未来也一定会是。

“哈利，你说过你需要想办法进入神秘事务司？”大概是实在厌恶卢修斯那样两面三刀左右逢源的人，邓布利多现在的语气远没有我们刚进门的时候轻快。

波特点点头，“但是马尔福——”

“告诉他他需要知道的，西弗勒斯，”他这样冷酷的声音让我想起了荒凉寒冷的山顶（注1），“无论他怎么选择——”

我点点头；无论能不能成功策反卢修斯，依着他的个性，他总归会想办法进入神秘事务司自己一探究竟。

波特那今晚格外好用的巨怪脑竟也想通了其中关窍，他绷直的背放松下来靠回了椅背上。

“不说这个了；我想——哈利今晚有一个好消息要宣布？”邓布利多放下交握的手指，温和地看向他。  
  
波特开始在他那还粘着泡泡茎浓汁的袍子里翻翻找找（我又翻了个白眼）：“西里斯和我找到了那个挂坠盒；和我当年——我是说未来——毁掉的那个一模一样。”  
  
西里斯——我努力忍住胃里的不适，拔出魔杖指着那个被丢在桌上平平无奇的挂坠盒——他是不是一会儿还要同样亲热地叫那个疯老头阿不思？我这是误入了什么黏哒哒的格兰芬多同好会吗？  
  
“既然你有过销毁魂器的经验，哈利——”邓布利多语气和蔼，那双锐利的蓝眼睛却盯着我，“你愿意给西弗勒斯和我做个示范吗？”  
  
我站起身来向后退了两步，仍然捏着魔杖——波特惹麻烦的体质向来与他的年龄无关，我本以为我们至少能在这一点上达成共识的。  
  
我全神贯注地盯着那个小盒子，在波特用蛇佬腔对着它咕哝了几句后，那个雕刻着一个华丽繁复“S”的翻盖突然弹开，一大团黑雾从里面升腾出来，慢慢显出了形状。

那是一张畸形而扭曲的脸：苍白瘦削的脸颊，头顶上狰狞的青色血管，蛇一样细长猩红的眼睛，扁平只剩下两条细缝的鼻子……

“你以为你知道我所有的秘密了吗？波特……”那张人不人鬼不鬼的脸突然开始说话，那种冰冷危险的腔调让我想起了黑魔王那条蛇，“上一次不过是你运气好罢了……”

哪怕几步之遥的我也能感到那种扑面而来的压力，就好像要榨干肺部里所有空气一样令人窒息。波特额头开始渗出汗水，几乎握不稳手中那柄红宝石宝剑。

那个声音似乎是因为兴奋而微微拔高了音调，“你觉得你能找到剩下的魂器吗？恰当的时机，合适的位置——这次你可都没有了呢……”

波特的手有些抖；他闭着眼不管不顾地提着剑朝着那个挂坠盒戳过去，却偏偏失了方向，在邓布利多那张钟爱的红木书桌上劈开了一条裂痕。

“我知道你想要改变未来——真的这么容易吗？你只是一个懦夫，永远等着别人把路为你铺好，挡在你面前替你去死……你战胜不了我的；你只会让更多无辜的人卷进来，让他们——”那双危险的红眼睛突然讥笑着扫了一眼我和邓布利多，“——提早送死。”

“你的努力都是徒劳的——这次时势在我这边了，波特。”

它狞笑起来，原本就很狰狞的脸扭曲得更加厉害。波特一只手撑着桌面，另一只握在剑柄上想要将宝剑从桌子上抽出来；大滴的汗水从他的额头滑落在脸颊上。

我忍无可忍地想要上前一步，偏偏被身旁的人拦住了。那双锐利的蓝眼睛冷静地盯着我：“他能做到。”

我想到自己当年来霍格沃茨求职，因为身份原因被理事会质疑的时候，他也是这样的表情，死死地盯着那些眉毛挑得老高的酒囊饭袋。

他能做到——这几个词让我一下子失去了向前迈上哪怕一小步的力气。

他也的确能行；不管那个怪物如何继续刺激他，他都咬着牙重新将宝剑握在手里，然后瞪大眼睛对着打开的挂坠盒狠狠地刺下去。

尖厉而扭曲的呻吟。一阵黑烟。安静。

波特喘着粗气瘫软在椅子上，宝剑随着无力的手滑落在地毯上。

“西弗勒斯，缓和剂——”这一次我们终于想到了一块儿；他话音刚落，我已经将那支细颈瓶的瓶口凑到波特嘴边了。

他草草道了谢，一眼没看我：“这一个是最麻烦的；当时我们带着它流浪了好几个月——罗恩都差点疯了。”

还是那么爱面子，刚缓过来就急切地为自己的糟糕表现辩护——我不耐烦地皱了皱眉头，勉强忍住了自己补上一两句刻薄话的冲动。

“辛苦了，哈利，我知道这很不容易——”邓布利多默不作声地将他那个糖果碟子往波特的方向推了推，“所以接下来是金杯？”

波特急着想要回答，结果被最后一口药水呛得咳嗽不止。我帮他止咳的时候给了邓布利多一个不赞同的眼神；但显然后者误会了，他那个欣慰又自责的表情就好像我是在指责他不体贴波特那个小子正在喝药水一样——梅林知道我有多冤枉。

波特还没有完全从剧烈的咳嗽中缓解过来，只得表情痛苦地点点头。

我想起挂坠盒里灵魂碎片的话，“我希望你知道它在哪儿——你知道的，对吗？”

他嗫嚅，“我不确定……”

“你上一次是在哪里找到它的？”我耐着性子，邓布利多也关心地坐直了身子。

“莱斯特兰奇家的金库。”

“已经随着莱斯特兰奇夫妇进入阿兹卡班的时候被查封了。”我看到邓布利多也皱起了眉头，“看来我们要来一些小探险了——凤凰社的第一次会议在这周五晚上，西弗勒斯，你愿意参加吗？”

我挑起眉毛：“这是征求我的意见吗？”

他给了我一个邓布利多式的招牌微笑；我叹了口气。

“那就这么说定了。至于另外两个魂器——”

“拉文克劳的冠冕和斯莱特林的戒指。”波特小声补充。

“——拉文克劳德冠冕，”他从善如流地接上，“哈利会和他的朋友们去有求必应屋里面找；”他看见波特点点头，继续往下说，“至于戒指，另一个世界的我能把它找到并且毁灭掉，想来对于现在这个知道了更多情报的我来说也不是什么难事——”

“先生——”波特这小子在欲言又止两三次后终于开口，“我希望您不要独自去寻找戒指——我的意思是，至少带上一个人跟您一起去，随便什么人——比如斯内普教授……”

随便什么人——没有父母不是他的错，但是在霍格沃茨读书四年了，没有人教会这个小巨怪最基本的礼仪吗？！

邓布利多显然不怎么在意这种针对我的不当措辞，“我想——那个戒指也很难对付，是吗？”

波特停顿了好一会儿，“是的，”他说，“您没有抵抗住诱惑。”

邓布利多似乎是没想到这个结果，他双眼放空地对着那只仍在叽叽喳喳的凤凰愣神。

“那枚戒指——”

“是复活石。”

房间里只有福克斯的噪音。

邓布利多突然自嘲地笑了一声，“我的故事你都知道了，对吗，哈利？”

“我想我知道一些……关于您和盖勒特·格林德沃——”

他现在的表情带着深重的自厌：“是啊，我和他。”

这种微妙的气氛让我确定他们谈论的绝不是邓布利多与格林德沃1945年的那一场人尽皆知的决斗，但除了这个，还有什么能把这两个名字联系在一起——我毫无头绪。

“您有没有想过——无意冒犯，先生——我是说，去探望他？”波特的语气格外地小心翼翼。

那张苍老的脸上突然出现了一瞬间的恍惚，“你不明白，哈利……”

就在我以为他要就这个我不明就里的神秘事件真情剖白的时候，这个一贯温和友好的白发巫师毫无预兆地下了逐客令：“太晚了，先生们，我们完全忘记了时间……”他甚至站起身来，大有一副要将我们亲自送到门口看着我们离开的架势。

我一把拽过那个还在发愣的小子的衣领匆匆告辞，没有给那个双手都有些颤抖的老人思绪恍惚绊倒在地的机会；办公室的石门在我们身后关上时，我禁不住好奇回头一望：邓布利多仍保持之前的姿势僵硬地站在办公桌前，左手紧紧捏着他的魔杖。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注1: 指hp7第33章 “王子”的故事里 Snape找Dumbledore投诚的时候的场景


	5. 别指望事情总会按照预期发展

Hermione Granger  
  
“我们分头行动吧，罗恩你再去看一看那边——对，有个巨怪标本那里……”  
  
罗恩点点头，兴致勃勃地消失在了那个标本与两面破碎的落地镜围出来的转角处；我正准备向着另一边那些大堆大堆的书垒起来的高耸迷宫走过去的时候，哈利突然一把拽住了我的胳膊，不发一言地往反方向走去。  
  
“我大概记得冠冕藏在哪里——”他压低音量，“我要和你单独聊聊。”  
  
我忍不住翻了个白眼：“如果是金妮的事，我求求你们直接跟对方对话吧，我不是猫头鹰——”  
  
“不，不是金妮——哦当然如果你愿意的话我们一会儿也可以聊一聊她——”我绝望地呻吟了一声，他急切地往下说，“赫敏，你说我们现在做的事会引起蝴蝶效应吗？”  
  
“如果这就是你要说的话，我完全不认为有避开罗恩的必要……”  
  
他红着脸挠了挠头——我瞬间明白了他的意思：最近罗恩十分崇拜他，他大概不想让罗恩发现他其实也有这样搞不定的迷茫困惑样？  
  
该死的，男孩子的，虚荣心。  
  
我体贴地没有戳穿他，“事情的进展不顺利吗？”  
  
“不是——我们昨晚毁掉了挂坠盒，凤凰社会负责金杯和戒指……”  
  
“你担心凤凰社的人？西里斯？”  
  
“不，赫敏；事情有些——”他将头发抓得更乱，“——顺利；对，太顺利了——可是每次我感觉事情这样尽在掌握中的时候总会有很糟糕的事情发生。”  
  
我拉着他在一个人马石膏雕像前站定：“所以你担心重生的事无形中改变了一些事情，这些你无法控制的改变可能让局面变得比重生之前更糟糕？”他歪着头努力思考的样子取悦了我，“或者说，你担心自己被这些预知的剧情牵着鼻子走，成为一个自大又盲目的人？”  
  
他愣愣看着我的傻样让我知道我猜中了。  
  
“那么告诉我——你会吗？”  
  
“不会；但是——”  
  
我盯着他，他却像是被定住了一样，眉头紧皱说不出个所以然来。  
  
“我觉得你想太多了，哈利，你给自己的压力太大了。”我拍了拍他的肩，“我知道你不会——哈利·波特是我认识的最谦虚的人——那个人是不会失去自我的。”  
  
他看起来欲言又止，我拽着他往前慢慢走着，继续安慰他，“更何况——不管你相不相信——有些事情是命中注定的，就算方式有所改变，结局也不会相去甚远……”  
  
“这听起来不太像你会说的话。”  
  
“不管你信不信——我也是最近才这么觉得的。你还记得你跟我说过的，在另一个世界里，我被马尔福误伤了牙齿才得以摆脱我的大门牙的吗？”我故意咧了咧嘴让他看到我现在洁白整齐的牙齿，“看吧！事情再一次发生了！”  
  
本来还想要反驳的哈利像是被这个例子完全噎住了。  
  
“说起这个，我还想起一件事儿来——”我来了兴致，“如果我没记错的话，有段时间你一直在问我关于克鲁姆的事？”  
  
“对……”他的神色开始躲闪。  
  
“你是不是早就知道他会帮我解围的事！”  
  
“但那……你说什么？解什么围？”  
  
我被他惊讶的表情弄糊涂了：“马尔福啊……在你的世界里没有发生过吗？马尔福在图书馆里找我麻烦？”  
  
“我是说，当然发生过，只是不在图书馆里——”他合上了下巴，“你得好好和我讲讲这件事。”  
  
哦，好好讲讲——当然，当然。关于马尔福那只白鼬我可是有一箩筐就要讲的。“你知道他最近总是出现在图书馆吧？”  
  
“不；我不知道。”他眨了眨眼睛。  
  
我叹了口气，“好吧；他可能是来图书馆追星的——你知道的，克鲁姆总是待在那里，这大大增加了图书馆的人流量。因为克鲁姆不知道为什么总是坐在我附近——唔，可能是因为我比较擅长找隐蔽又安静的位置？很大程度上能够甩掉一大把他那些总是在图书馆里迷路的迷妹……”  
  
“说重点，赫敏。”  
  
“哦哦，好的，重点是，因为这个，马尔福出现在我身边的频率突然就变高了。可能他还没有想好怎样和克鲁姆搭话？或者怎样……他总是挑那种和克鲁姆隔着好几张桌子的位置坐下来对着他那本《中级魔药制作》发呆，还夹杂着间歇性的抓耳挠腮……我亲眼看着他扯下过自己的头发——哦，我向梅林祈祷他早日秃头。”  
  
他短促地笑了一声，这让我敏感地抓住了重点，“所以他长大以后真的秃头了？！”  
  
他赶紧抿起嘴唇转移话题，“你不觉得你太过关注他的一举一动了吗？就好像你一直盯着他看似的……”  
  
“梅林啊！”我尖叫起来，哈利下意识地捂住了他的耳朵，“那只白鼬就坐在我的正对面！！！而且他总是搞出很大的动静——一会儿拉开他那个不知道塞了多少宝贝的书包叮铃桄榔地翻找，一会儿又撞翻了自己的墨水瓶——想让人不注意都难……说真的，见到克鲁姆需要这么紧张吗！他只是一个友善又害羞的男孩子罢了！每次在我不远处坐下的时候他都会朝我微笑打招呼……”  
  
“行吧，他坐在你对面……”哈利在得到我“不会再冲他嚷嚷”的保证后用堵着耳朵的手用力揉了揉太阳穴，“然后呢？”  
  
“ 都怪我突然善心大发！”我在面前的岔路口停下脚步，“毕竟他那副鬼鬼祟祟的样子实在不堪入目了……说真的，他平时嚣张惯了，突然来这么一出我真的不习惯……所以今早我就借着取书的时候过去和克鲁姆搭话了。”  
  
哈利拉着我往右边的岔路走去，避开了左边那成堆的铁制长矛，“等会儿——我理解你想让马尔福跟过去然后顺便和克鲁姆搭上话的好意；但你不觉得……这个方式对他来说——有点……”  
  
他抓耳挠腮想不出一个合适词汇的样子让我不耐烦地打断了他，“太隐晦了？以他的智商理解不了？——一点儿没错！我拖着时间有的没的聊了三分多钟都没见他有什么动静就只好回去了；结果——你猜怎么——那只白鼬……”  
  
哈利面无表情，“冲你发作了？”  
  
“他居然冲我……？！啊对，你怎么猜到的？！这完全没有逻辑！”  
  
哈利似乎回答了我的问题，但我忙着吐槽马尔福的极品行径根本没仔细听，“我还没来得及坐下，他就毫无预兆地对着我阴阳怪气地嘲讽起来！他也算是在我面前晃了一个多星期了——虽然不是冲着我来的吧，但是我每次挪开位置克鲁姆也会跟着挪所以后面几次不管克鲁姆在不在马尔福都会直接坐到我对面……”我深吸一口气，“结果他第一次开口和我说话：不是打招呼，不是为了上次牙齿的事情道歉——好吧我就不该指望他还会道歉——而是笑话我今早没有梳头？而且还说什么——”我捏起鼻子模仿他那个尖细刻薄的腔调：“——你这样不修边幅的邋遢女巫怎么配代表霍格沃茨的精神面貌出现在克鲁姆面前——说句公道话！哈利！世界上怎么会有德拉科·马尔福这么讨厌的人！”  
  
“那你是怎么反驳的？”哈利举着魔杖走在我前面。  
  
“这就是整个事情最妙的地方！我还没来得及反驳呢，克鲁姆就过来了！显然他也觉得马尔福那样涨红脸颊扯着嗓子对我嚷嚷的样子很不体面——他过来教训了他。”  
  
哈利转过头来让我看清他脸上兴致盎然的笑容，“克鲁姆也会教训人？”  
  
“哦，听着……一开始他只是一本正经地让马尔福不要欺负女生——嘿他的口音真的很可爱——然后你也知道马尔福的性格，他自然也顾不得什么偶像不偶像的就还口了……”想到马尔福的样子我忍不住笑了场，哈利着急地催促我。  
  
“哦，罗恩也真应该来听听这个……克鲁姆说不过他，因为他总是人身攻击我俩——还记得我们讨论过马尔福有多像一只白鼬吗？克鲁姆真的用变形术把马尔福变成了一只白鼬！！！”  
  
“你在开玩笑！！！”哈利在愣了两秒后爆发出了他这段时间以来最放肆的笑。  
  
“你们真应该看一看当时的场面——”我绕到他身前，让他不用再维持扭着脖子的僵硬姿势，“——马尔福夹着尾巴跑走了，所到之处全是笑声，不知道怎么混进来的皮皮鬼甚至为他写了一首诗！——最后还是平斯夫人过来……”  
  
“不对！”他的笑容慢慢被紧锁的眉头所取代。  
  
“怎么不对？皮皮鬼说他昨天晚上喝醉了睡昏在了图书馆，直到——”  
  
“不，不是这个——”哈利推开我，快步走到我身后一个布满麻点的男巫半身像前，一把扯下了它头顶上灰扑扑的旧发套。  
  
我被空气中扬起的灰尘呛得喘不过气来，“哈利！发生什么了？！”  
  
“它不见了——”哈利慌慌张张地点亮魔杖探过去，在那尊雕像与它下边儿一个表面起泡的旧柜子处寻找，“冠冕！它本来应该在这里的！”  
  
就好像哈利所说的所有关于蝴蝶效应的可怕猜想都成了真——我后背一凉，赶忙上前两步帮着他一起查探。  
  
没有，什么都没有——我们三个人在接下来的四个多小时里把整个房间翻了个底朝天，没有人见到过一顶古旧褪色的王冠。  
  
  
Draco Malfoy  
  
“终于堵到你了，大忙人破特——”我一路尾随面色不善行色匆匆的疤头，在空无一人的八楼走廊堵住了他的去路，“你没什么事情想要对我说的吗？”  
  
“走开，马尔福，”他今天的语气异常冷漠敷衍，“我没时间应付你。”  
  
没时间？应付？梅林的胡子——他有时间含情脉脉地把格兰杰送回公共休息室门口（虽然当时那个红毛也在），却没有时间来给我一个正式的道歉，一个合理的解释？  
  
皮皮鬼为我写的《白鼬颂》可正在整个校园里传唱呢！  
  
我一把扯住想要从我身侧绕开的他的领子，“既然你无话可说，那我来问你——不告诉我克鲁姆也喜欢格兰杰的事？你怎么敢！！！”  
  
对；我在寝室里躲了一下午，终于想明白了今早的事全部都是面前这个混蛋疤头的错。是他让我去图书馆里找格兰杰道歉的；是他把格兰杰常坐的位置标在地图上做成路线图寄给我的（不然我大概到学期结束也没办法在迷宫一样的图书馆里找到她）；是他这样一步一步把我骗到格兰杰和克鲁姆面前丢人现眼的。全部的一切，都是他的错！  
  
“我？你凭什么确定我就知道克鲁姆喜欢赫敏？既然你想要吵架，那就来吧——”他往身后一幅巨怪挂毯上一靠，抱起手臂瞪着我，“我告诉你，马尔福：世界不是围着你一个人转的；我也没有义务非要帮你！我和你说实话吧，就你现在这样动不动就大发脾气的德性，我当时来和你摊牌都是多此一举！亏我信了你那个上学时期一直想要和我们搞好关系的鬼话……”  
  
“你在做梦吗？！我怎么可能会说那种话！！！”  
  
“没错；我倒是求之不得这一切都是个梦——”他恶狠狠的表情让我下意识地后退一步，“你太自私了，从来只在意你的思想你的情绪你的面子——你真的知道换位思考这两个词怎么写吗？！”  
  
“胡说——”  
  
“你真的知道怎么样对别人好吗？！”  
  
“我当然知道！我今天早上就是去给格兰杰道歉的！要不是你——”  
  
“哦别把我扯进去，马尔福，”他的表情轻蔑而不耐烦，“要不是你顾及着你那马尔福继承人的狗屁面子，你还需要在图书馆里和她磨叽一个星期了还一个字都没说出口？”  
  
“闭嘴！疤头——”我拔出魔杖的瞬间就被他缴械了。  
  
“你给我听好了，马尔福：在你学会怎么尊重别人的想法与情感之前，你别想在我面前靠近赫敏一步！”  
  
他恶狠狠地撞开我的胳膊，沿着来时的路大步走下楼梯。  
  
我垂着头盯着我那根山楂木魔杖，突然想到上个学期末，格兰杰狠狠给了我一拳的事。当时的我明明捏着魔杖，好几个从布雷斯那里学来的恶咒也已经到了嘴边，我却没有勇气把它们当中的任何一个大声念出来。

我重新想起了当时自己的顾虑：格兰杰和我离得那么近，那些咒语当中的随便一个都可以直接把她送进圣芒戈吧？

“……哈利？哈利你进去了吗？我找到了之前借的一本——”格兰杰偏偏在这个时候从拐角处急匆匆地探出了头，她着急的表情在看见我的那一刻变得尴尬又奇怪，“噢，马尔福，晚上好。”

我朝她点点头；她那努力憋笑的表情让我清楚她在回味些什么——那对讨人厌的穷鬼双胞胎把皮皮鬼的杰作改成了一首歌，他们在长桌边表演的时候我看到她笑得眼泪都快流出来了。

她大概有点惊讶我一言不发——梅林知道我费了多大力气才将那些虚张声势的嘲讽吞回肚子里——有些犹豫地问：“你有见到……”

“波特？他下楼去了，估计和你走岔了路。”我努力保持住一个平和的语气，发现她的表情越来越惊讶，还带着点怀疑。

“谢——谢谢你，我想我最好现在去追他……”她后退两步，做着没有人关心的解释，满脸尴尬似乎巴不得立刻幻影移形离开。

我想起我还欠她一个道歉。

我追上她跑出去几步的背影：“等等，格兰杰……！”

看吧，波特那个混蛋满口胡言——我知道怎么对别人好的。

Luna Lovegood

我从来没有在这里、这个时间点见过别的人；哈利·波特是第一个。

他像是毫无目的地散步到这里的。他靠在一棵粗壮的橡树树干上走神，对着朝他凑过去的莱拉（注1）盯了很久后才注意到我的目光，“可以分给我一些吗？”他抬起头朝我短促地笑了一声，然后看向我手中的东西。

我拍了拍正凑在我手边想要贪心地再叼走一块肉的阿罗斯（注1），朝着他的方向走过去。

他伸出左手来；我将剩下的两条肉递到他的手里，他一言不发地接过去，蹲下身仔细地丢了一条给双眼都快要放光的莱拉。

我盯着他看了一会儿，伸出左手往他头顶的空气一抓（注2）：“你的灵气变了。”

我很少会和人说起这些：灵气、夜骐、骚扰牤……这些都不是我轻易会和人说的东西——很多人拒绝相信或者理解他们身处的这个世界有多么奇妙；时间久了我也不再浪费口舌了。但是今晚这个男孩能够看见夜骐，并且丝毫不害怕它们——这让我觉得他或许能明白我的意思。

“灵气？是指我的灵魂改变了吗？”他将另一块肉也喂了出去，然后站直了身体盯着我。

“或许吧；”和他交谈格外地轻松，“我之前从不认识你——但是现在我觉得我们曾经是非常好的朋友。”

他像是在怀念什么一样，从刚才开始就愁云满布的脸上浮现出了淡淡的微笑，“没错，我们是非常要好的朋友。”

“你不是原来那个哈利·波特吧？”

“是，也不是。”

“那么他还会回来吗？”

“好问题，”他沉吟了一会儿，“我不知道——我不知道他还会不会回来，或者他已经永远消失了，就像另一边的我那样。”

“那你希望他回来吗？”

他透过我的眼镜盯着我的眼睛——这个角度能让我清晰地看到他脑袋周围嗡作一团的骚扰牤，“或许是希望的吧？但是我希望我可以替他摆平一切，而不是丢下一个烂摊子——无论对于我还是对于他，这都太不负责任了……”

“但是事情进展不顺利。”

“没错；”他长舒一口气，像是突然想通了什么一样地放松了下来，“所以我就来找你寻求帮助了。”

“你可以看得见他们——阿罗斯、莱拉、裘普……是因为谁？”

他顺着我的目光看向正在争抢最后一小块碎肉的莱拉和裘普——“塞德里克·迪戈里，他会被伏地魔的手下一击毙命，就在三强争霸赛决赛那天。”

所以他是从未来回来的，“你想要改变这个结局？”

他点点头，疑惑地望着我，“数以万计的人会死，而我现在有一个机会可以改变它——我不应该这么想吗？”

我想起了最近几次在大礼堂里的喧哗，次次都同他有千丝万缕的关系，“但是你似乎想要改变人心。”

“事在人为，不是吗？”他的表情犹豫又挣扎，在月光的阴影下甚至透出了几分狰狞。

“哈利，”我没来由地觉得就是应该这样称呼他，“很多事情干预过多就会弄巧成拙的。”

他叹了一口气，没有接话。

“我相信很多人的本心一直很坚定——你不需要改变他们，他们也会站到你身边。”

他不知道想到了什么，摇了摇头，“是我太贪心了；我想让他们活下来，还指望所有的爱人能够重聚，仇恨都能立刻消弭……”

“你不是救世主，你没有必要、也不能够为每一个人的人生负责。哈利，挽回那些你能够挽回的局面，接受你必须接受的挑战，剩下的事情，你应该交给时间。”

他看起来重新找回了一点自信，一直垮着的肩背也重新直了起来，“所有事情都会有一个答案的。”

我点点头，“没错，所有事情都会有一个答案的。”

他突然笑出声来：“我想我应该说谢谢的，但是或许你不需要。”

我重新望向他的头顶——之前那些阴暗的灰色雾气已经被新的、金红色的火焰燃烧殆尽了。

“你现在还没有戴上那对胡萝卜耳环吗？”

我动身往城堡的方向走去，“这是个好主意——或许我今晚可以做一副。”  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注1: Luna给夜骐取的名字；  
> 注2: 致敬老友记Friends里 Pheobe经常伸手去别人头上抓灵气(Aurora)的梗


	6. 舞会前的男孩子们总是蠢蠢欲动

Draco Malfoy  
  
“我知道了，父亲。”我板着脸恭敬地点头，避免被爸爸看出我那已经有些压不住的、汹涌的内心活动。  
  
说真的，梅林——和疤头搞好关系？？？他在开玩笑吗？？？这些年下来，我和他之间不是血海深仇也算得上是两看两相厌了；更别提上周末他冲我发脾气那事儿之后——在他毁了我的暗恋、并且让那个阴沉大头鬼克鲁姆英雄救美成功上位后，对于他那张晦气的脸，我可以说是一眼都不想再看见。  
  
想想看吧：我和格兰杰道歉后装作若无其事地提起那个老男人（梅林知道他都十八了！），她居然当着我的面就突然脸红着支支吾吾？！？！  
  
再见了疤头；但凡有一日他恋爱了，我要用相同的剧本在他身上狠狠报复一遍！  
  
“看着我的眼睛，德拉科，”爸爸将他的手杖往地上一敲，我赶紧抬起头来，“这很重要。前几年我放任了你的儿戏，因为形势还没有那么严峻；而且波特那小子也的确不识趣——”  
  
我下意识地点头；他严厉地瞪了我一眼，“但是我的儿子、马尔福家的继承人——可不能像他那么小家子气。”  
  
他似乎是在等我表态，我赶紧学着他平时的样子抬起下巴轻蔑一笑——他满意地点点头，“你以后还想到魔法部工作吗？”  
  
“当然！可您不是说……那个人才是以后魔法部真正的主人……？”  
  
他瘪了瘪嘴，语气更加严厉了，“那个人？对，可是在他真正回来之前——不，甚至在他回来以后——只有金钱和舆论是可以倚仗的。”  
  
“您的意思是——”他冷漠的表情让我有些疑惑。  
  
“舆论现在不在我们这边了；”他蹙起眉头，像是想到了什么不好的画面，“我们不能一条道走到黑。”  
  
他看着我，表情难得地温和：“德拉科，波特是这场博弈的关键——和他搞好关系，我们就不需要站队了。”  
  
我想我完全理解了我父亲的意思：神秘人不回来，救世主就是魔法界永远的宠儿；但如果神秘人回来了，一个马尔福亲自将波特送到他手上……不必说，无论哪一种情况发生，等待马尔福家的都是无上的荣光。  
  
我愣愣地望着我的父亲，冷汗浸湿了后背：无论我有多么厌恶波特，我从来没想过真的对他做些什么——虚与委蛇得到他的友情是，心狠手辣将他置于死地更是。  
  
“那么您当年……在我刚认识他的时候，您为什么不……”我语无伦次，声音都在颤抖。  
  
“告诉你这些？逼着你和他交好？德拉科，记住这句话——情报都是与时俱进的。”  
  
曾经的波特没有胜算，现在的他却足以和那个迟早会回来的伏地魔抗衡？  
  
“听到我的话了吗？德拉科？！”他重新用手杖重重敲在地上；我赶紧点头。  
  
“这没有那么难——”他的语气重新缓和，“你前段时间不是还让我摆平了在报纸上诋毁他的莉塔·斯基特？”  
  
“啊……”那是因为那个女人在报纸上瞎写格兰杰和波特的关系来着……  
  
他一副善解人意的样子拍了拍我的肩，“这不就是一个很好的谈资？”  
  
或许吧；在上周末他对我大喊大叫之前，是的。  
  
“好了；圣诞舞会的时候我会安排两名记者去霍格沃茨——你只要能确保他们有机会拍到你和波特交谈甚欢的样子就行了。”  
  
“说起舞会，父亲，”我咽了一口唾沫，“我的舞伴——”  
  
“你都十四岁了，还需要我给你安排舞伴吗？”他的语气有些轻蔑，这让我心底有些不服气。  
  
“您的意思是，我可以自行选择舞伴？”  
  
他不耐烦地挥了挥手，“当然；选个温柔体贴的、美丽高贵的、你自己喜欢的……这不重要，只要你记得办好我交代你的正事；董事会会议马上开始了，你也该去上课了。”  
  
我看着他的背影，拿不准他会对我的选择有多大的意见——但总归，无论到时候情况如何，这一切都是他自己亲口允许的。  
  
  
Ron Weasley  
  
“我找不到舞伴。”魔药课下课后我们抓着书包匆匆往外走，哈利第三十五次跟我抱怨。  
  
我拍拍他的肩，毕竟三强争霸赛人气选手哈利·波特也找不到舞伴这件事可算是我这段时间以来唯一的安慰了：“完全理解你，伙计——那些女孩儿总是成双结对的走，这让我们怎么下手？”  
  
赫敏看起来对这个话题半点兴趣都没有；她抱着一大摞书正准备加快脚步超过前面的人群时，我灵机一动拽住她的手臂，“嘿！我想到了！赫敏！你可以做哈利的舞伴！”  
  
“什么？”她满脸的不可置信，一副我说了什么大逆不道的话的表情。  
  
“我有认识的人会邀请赫敏……”哈利捂着脸，脸上写着对我不忍直视的同情。  
  
“是谁邀请了赫敏？他疯了吗——”我抱紧被赫敏狠狠拧了一把的左胳膊，“哎哟！这很痛！”  
  
“邀请我？等会儿，邀请我怎么了？罗纳德你把话说清楚！”她的头发更夸张地在脑后炸开了。  
  
“好了，好了，你们两个——”哈利赶紧过来挡在我俩中间，“不是要帮我找舞伴吗？”  
  
“既然赫敏不行——”我愤愤地瞪了她一眼，“她那些女生朋友呢？布朗？佩蒂尔？”  
  
“唔……我想她们都有舞伴了——或者有心仪的对象了……”她语气吞吞吐吐，大概是因为担心哈利的感受，我注意到她的眼神一直不动声色地往他脸上瞟。  
  
“怎么办？全年级的女生都有舞伴了……我难道要一个人开舞？”赫敏的话显然让他更失落了。  
  
既然赫敏不能帮上忙——我开始绞尽脑汁地思考我认识的哪个女生会愿意和哈利跳舞的……  
  
“嘿！我才想起来！我在草药课上偶然听到赫奇帕奇的苏珊·伯恩和她朋友说她想要和你去舞会！你记得吗？就那个脸圆圆的……”  
  
哈利的表情出现了一瞬间的呆滞——仿佛在尝试将伯恩这个名字和那张平凡的脸对上号——然后他很快反应过来，“哦，对，伯恩——我问过她了，但她好像已经找到舞伴了。”  
  
“你确定吗？”我有一点怀疑，“她当时的语气还挺坚决的，大有你不邀请她她宁愿一个人去舞会的架势……”  
  
“哦，千真万确，她拒绝哈利的时候我也在呢——”赫敏像是突然回过神来一样接话，“你知道的，女孩子说的话都不大能信。”  
  
我皱紧眉头叹了口气：难道我，罗纳德·韦斯莱，要为了我兄弟的面子研究研究变形术的同时学一学女步？  
  
“嗨，金妮，下午好呀！”当我正在严肃思考这个计划可实施性的时候，赫敏的声音让我灵光一现。  
  
“金妮！你也算是个女孩啊！”  
  
我的妹妹愤怒地盯着我，看起来想要为了这句话把她的亲生哥哥变成一堆果子冻。  
  
我拍了一把哈利的背，对她开门见山，“你想去圣诞舞会吗？哈利需要一个舞伴陪他开舞。”  
  
她狐疑地来回打量我们三个人，脸颊上的红晕烧得更盛。  
  
“金妮！机不可失失不再来啊！就说你想不想去舞会吧！”  
  
“我……”她迟疑地抬头望着哈利。  
  
“你愿意做我的舞伴吗？”——干得好，哈利！这才是我们格兰芬多的勇士该有的样子！  
  
她闭着眼睛点点头，一把推开我们独自跑走了。  
  
我看着她那一头在脑后甩得乱七八糟的红色长发摇头，“不是前几天还嚷着年龄不够也要混进舞会的吗？怎么现在又一副英勇就义的样子……女孩子可真奇怪啊，我现在都搞不懂她的想法了。”  
  
哈利拍了拍我肩膀，“罗恩，你还小呢。”  
  
  
Neville Longbottom

在收到奶奶的第三封家信，警告我要是一个人去圣诞舞会、她就给我寄吼叫信以后，尽快找到一个舞伴这事儿正式提上了日程。

自从圣诞舞会的消息公布了以后，整个学校都躁动了起来。不仅仅是男生，一部分热情大胆的女孩子也向自己心仪的人发出了邀约：那天我路过黑湖边的时候，至少看到了七八个女孩子排着队在邀请克鲁姆——哪怕后者全部的回应就是阴沉着一张脸磕磕绊绊地拒绝。

要是我也那么受欢迎就好了，现在就不用藏在一大排书架后面捏着手里已经被汗湿的字条默念了。

我又瞄了一眼书架旁那张桌子前面埋头写论文的赫敏，咬了咬牙准备上前。

我想要邀请她。

赫敏是个很好的女孩子，幸好她身边的那两个男孩都没有发现这一点：她在每一堂课上努力为学院加分，她总是耐心地辅导我的魔药学，更别提她是我进霍格沃茨念书后的第一个好朋友——于情于理我都应该鼓起勇气问问她。

可能是因为我犹豫的时间太久了，另一个人已经提前了一步朝那张桌子走过去了。

我顺着他紧握的拳头（嘿，这哥们儿也很紧张，难道也是要……）往上看， 薄薄的套衫遮不住的大块肌肉，短得只剩黑色发根的头发，再配上他那从这个角度望过去格外阴沉的鹰钩鼻和黑眼睛……

维克多·克鲁姆怎么会在这里？！看着赫敏微笑和他打招呼的样子，这两人说不定是很不错的朋友……他为什么会和赫敏是朋友？！

那个不知道为什么会在这里的克鲁姆看起来十分局促，他攥着的拳头仍然没有松开，耳尖甚至微微有点泛红。

“赫-米-恩，”我听见他嗫嚅，“你……需不需要一个舞伴？”

舞伴？？？？？？？？？？

对于人气球星克鲁姆居然会问出这样一个问题来，赫敏大概也和我一样震惊：“舞伴？”

克鲁姆索性眼睛一闭，声音大了些，“你愿意做我的舞伴吗？我是说，圣诞舞会……”

梅！林！在！上！！！

还没来得及合上我震惊的下巴，我突然被不知道什么人从身后狠狠地推了一把，像个四肢不协调的傻子一样摔在了他们面前。

我就着赫敏伸出的手跌跌撞撞地爬起来，一回头，看见罪魁祸首马尔福（他到底是什么时候藏到那里的？）正站在我之前藏身的两排书架间隐蔽的阴影处，一双金鱼眼正死死地盯着被打断了邀请的克鲁姆。

马尔福特有的、令人难堪的恶作剧在消停了两个月后故态复萌，甚至——像现在这样——变本加厉。

所幸面前这两个人的气氛没有完全被破坏；赫敏扶着我在她身旁的空座位坐下后，克鲁姆仍然不死心地站在原地等待她的答案：“所以，你愿意吗？”

我也抬头看着赫敏的表情，她朝着书架的方向几不可见地笑了一声，正准备开口——

“隆巴顿！”那个混世魔王突然冲了出来，语气急切地打断了她，“你不是有事儿找格兰杰吗！你们学院的事情……麦格在找她——对！你不是说麦格叫你来找她吗？”

我目瞪口呆——麦格教授？叫我？找赫敏？

幸亏赫敏没有相信他这样前言不搭后语的粗糙谎言，她故意拖长了语调：“那麻烦你——马尔福——先帮我去和麦格教授说一声，我马上就过去——等我和维克多聊完就过去。”

“听见了吗？隆巴顿！”他上前两步把我从椅子上拽下来，“你先去找麦格，说我一会儿会带着格兰杰过去……”

赫敏拦了一把，他的另一只胳膊不小心拽上了她的，然后又马上像被烫到一样地甩开来。

赫敏左手拉着我，右手反手抓住马尔福的胳膊，满脸歉意地对着感觉已经在原地站了一个世纪的背景板克鲁姆解释：“真的很抱歉，维克多，我想现在我必须要走了——我能晚一点的时候再过去找你吗？今晚八点？黑湖边老地方？”

“没问题。”她的答案让克鲁姆如释重负地舒了一口气，他帮她拎过书包，另一只手将马尔福拉到自己身体的另一侧与赫敏隔开，“你要去找教授吗？我送你一程吧。”

“好呀。”赫敏的笑听起来就让人心惊肉跳。

在我们四个人以诡异的姿势（马尔福似乎总想窜到赫敏身边，偏偏克鲁姆强壮的胳膊把他拽得死死的）朝着麦格教授的办公室为了一个莫须有的口令而移动的时候，走廊上路过的学生都因为这个神奇的组合而频频侧目，我几乎可以确定小科林刚才风一般地从我们身边窜过去一定是冲回寝室拿他的照相机了。

不管我有多迟钝，现在也能够明确地感觉到右手边的三个人之间暗潮涌动了。

我到底是为什么会觉得赫敏是我舞伴的最佳选择？看看她周围都是些什么牛鬼蛇神？

而且说真的，他们之间的恩怨我不想插足……能不能仁慈一点不要拽着我了？我想要回家。


	7. 和死对头待在一起总是诸事不顺

Sirius Black  
  
“我说过了，鼻涕精——”我压低嗓音，再次摸了摸自己重新变得光滑紧致的面皮，不得不说，安多米达这两年来的安定生活让比我年长几岁的她保养格外得宜，“你的全部任务就是搞定古灵阁那些讨人厌的妖精，以及靠着你那比谁都精通的撒谎技术让我们能够在事成后全身而退。”  
  
我对于邓布利多将我和老鼻涕精安排在一组这件事格外不满意。诚然，就像在凤凰社会议上邓布利多所说的那些一样，只有他能胜任这个工作：斯内普熟悉黑魔法、对魂器有一定的了解，并且最重要的是，他那生人勿近的毒蛇态度对古灵阁里那些难缠的妖精同样有效。  
  
听听看吧；以上这一大段对斯内普“诚恳的赞扬”中，有哪一个词可以被用在一个合格的凤凰社成员身上？甚至，退一万步来说，有哪一个词可以勉强算得上一个褒义词？  
  
无论从理智还是情感上来说，我都完全无法接受西弗勒斯·斯内普那只老鼻涕精和我一样是凤凰社的一员。去他的那些关于改邪归正和间谍的鬼话吧——他是个该被千刀万剐的食死徒；在这个问题上，过去式、进行式和将来式都是一样的意思——想想詹姆和莉莉！想想弗兰克和爱丽丝！！！有人给了他们第二次机会吗？  
  
但是我们需要这样的人；我们需要他的身份、他的知识，以及他那在座诸位无人能取代的斯莱特林式待人处事的方式。  
  
我们需要一名间谍——这个事实并不是我主观愿望能改变的。  
  
另一件我主观愿望完全无法改变的糟心事大概就是，在对金杯潜在位置的打探任务中，我不得不和鼻涕精分在一组。  
  
不得不。  
  
我们组的计划简单而直白：顺藤摸瓜，贝拉被捕之前曾经将一部分莱斯特兰奇金库中的宝物移回了她旧姓布莱克的家族金库中；而那个只有布莱克的后代才能进入的金库在过去十四年间无人问津。  
  
我们这次潜入布莱克家金库的借口是“霍格沃茨魔药课教授西弗勒斯·斯内普在得到安多米达·布莱克·唐克斯夫人的允许后，同她一起去金库里取出她少女时期就珍藏在那儿的一瓶高级显形剂——对此也有丰富经验的前教授莱姆斯·卢平被允许全程跟随”。我们得到了安多米达的许可，并且为了她的安全考虑，我将在接下来的——无论我们要在这儿呆上多久——的时间里扮演唐克斯夫人的角色；我们要到了所有需要的文件，霍格沃茨出具的、古灵阁方面要求填写的——林林总总二十多页，现在正被那只头都要比别的妖精大上一圈儿的管事妖精捏在手里仔细地一行一行校对；我们甚至早在一周前就让安多米达将那瓶斯内普魔药室里借出来的显形剂给放进金库里了——无论他们会不会被搜身，整个计划都万无一失绝不会穿帮。  
  
——只要我左手边这个不安分的老鼻涕精不要闹出什么幺蛾子来。  
  
“我建议你放尊重点，蠢狗——”他那从牙缝里挤出来的低声嘲讽比平时的更令人厌恶，“毕竟你再嚷嚷下去那些狡猾的妖精就该察觉到我们的异常了。穿帮会有什么后果还需要我提醒你吗？我是霍格沃茨的教授；而你可是个通缉令贴满霍格莫德的落魄逃犯。”  
  
站在我们俩身后的月亮脸适时地上前了一步，用胳膊隔开了我和鼻涕精：“都少说两句；西弗勒斯，邓布利多把帽子给你了吗？”

鼻涕精点点头，将金库钥匙上挂着的一顶小帽子装饰物朝月亮脸的方向晃了晃——同时朝我冷哼了一声以示炫耀。

我几乎靠着我所有的忍耐力（当然还有死死拽住我双手的月亮脸）才没有对这个恶劣的挑衅作出肢体回应。说真的，其它所有我都能忍受；但是让一个斯莱特林随身携带分院帽——怎么，邓布利多老糊涂了吗？指望一个斯莱特林能够从里面抽出格兰芬多的宝剑？

鉴于我们的目的地是古灵阁，而不是像其他小组那样前往废弃且无人看守的莱斯特兰奇老宅什么的——显然，哈利特意从密室里搞出来的蛇怪牙齿不适合变形以后随身携带。我曾一度为了“用格兰芬多的宝剑行使格兰芬多式的正义”一事乐此不疲，但现在一个恶心又卑鄙的斯莱特林让整个振奋人心的行动都蒙上了尘埃。

就在我准备在口头上让面前的斯莱特林吃吃苦头的时候，那只已经保持僵硬的坐姿超过半小时的年老妖精终于抬起头来看向我们，“感谢你们的耐心——文件没有任何问题；罗恩格林会带您和您的朋友前往布莱克金库，唐克斯夫人。”

月亮脸毫不留情地捅了我一下；终于想起自己身份的我龇牙咧嘴地撑起了一个微笑：“好的，当然。”

说来搞笑，这竟然是我第一次坐着叮叮作响的矿车前往我自己的家族金库。

这一切都和我想象中一模一样地讨厌：阴暗的山洞，狡猾警觉的妖精，还有“出于绅士风度让唯一的女士”坐在中间的老鼻涕精——我向梅林发誓他这么说是为了羞辱我。

但同时也十分奇妙：在我将金库钥匙（没错，为了不让妖精们起疑，斯内普那只自以为精明的鼻涕精最后还不是得把钥匙交到我手上）递到那只面皮都快耷拉到地上的妖精手里的时候，在我被要求将左手按在金库门上那个我甚至不怎么熟悉的族徽上触发保护魔法的时候——我微妙地感受到了血缘的联系，那种我一度嗤之以鼻恨之入骨的联系。

就好像有微弱的电流透过皮肤钻进血管里——那些我无法选择的、布莱克的血液突然沸腾起来，宣示着这具躯体对这个古老、腐朽、破败的金库绝对的所有权——就像对格里莫广场那座脏污阴沉的老宅与其它所有被打上过“布莱克”标签的东西那样。哪怕我从来没有为自己是一个布莱克而骄傲——甚至某种程度上来说算得上是痛恨——这种奇妙的感觉半点没有因此减少。

金库门在我们身后合上；那个精灵也在斯内普警告的视线下垂着头守在大门外。安静很快统治了这个昏暗潮湿的密闭空间。安静；绝对的安静。

月亮脸轻咳一声打破了沉默：“唔……我们一人一堆开始找？”他点亮魔杖指着面前的几大堆金山。

“你看起来挺一无是处的，蠢狗——”鼻涕精径自向着左边那堆依稀可见我父母金框画像的小山走过去，“但你的家族还勉强算得上有点用。”

上周末的小小探险让我现在魔力大伤，否则现在他那个油兮兮的后脑勺一定已经被我的恶咒炸开了花——“比你的强上太多了吧，我猜？或者你那样的根本算不上是个家族？”

莱姆斯的声音从另外一堆小山后面传过来——哪怕快二十年过去了，他都没有真正从格兰芬多级长那维持秩序的角色中解脱出来，“我们最好专心一点；邓布利多说过它们上面可能附着着危险的魔法——比如灼烧咒一类的……”

“邓布利多说过……”鼻涕虫冷笑一声表示嘲讽。认真的，梅林，这种东西怎么会是凤凰社的人？！

“你这只油头老蝙蝠到底——”

“我找到了。”我有史以来第一次咽回了对斯内普的嘲讽；他从一堆金餐具后面走出来，魔杖尖勾着一只小小的金杯——那上面绕着看起来就不大好对付的黑烟。

我一把扯下钥匙上的分院帽准备让它恢复原形。

“等会儿，耐心点！布莱克！”他将金杯留在空中，用魔杖对着它指指戳戳——我只能够勉强辨认其中一个咒语是比较常见的检测咒语——“难怪你的家族庇荫也不够把你搞进斯莱特林。”

说得就像谁想去似的——“我没被丢进那个龙潭虎穴可真算得上是梅林保佑；想想看吧，黑魔王本人，食死徒……”

“西里斯！！！”月亮脸看起来十分生气——他甚至不叫我大脚板了。

行吧，他说得对——我比了一个把嘴拉上的动作——我们应该先忙完正事。

斯内普在接下来十分钟内的表现完美地证明了自己的价值。他拧着眉毛让我们后退几步，然后对着那个感受到威胁而剧烈颤抖不让我们近身的金杯念出了一个复杂又冗长的咒语，伴随着眼花缭乱的肢体动作。

古老而陌生——我身边拽着我的月亮脸可能会这样描述斯内普的咒语，但是我不会。我觉得——甚至确信——这个咒语似曾相识。

这是布莱克家的咒语；布莱克家族历代以来在黑魔法及其反咒的研究上可以算得上是登峰造极。十五岁的时候我父母想要逼着我系统地学习黑魔法——其中就包括眼前这个我始终一知半解的咒语——不堪折磨的我永远地逃离了那个令人窒息的原生家庭。

至于斯内普又是在哪里学到的这个咒语——答案不言而喻。

“可以了——”伴随着最后一缕黑烟的消失，斯内普声音模糊地宣布，“我想现在我们可以靠近它了。但是保险起见，我们最好还是不要——”

——触摸它；如果斯内普要说的是这个，我有史以来第一次希望自己听取了他的意见。

眼前昏暗阴沉的空间变得更黑暗，周围那些反射着暗淡光芒的金银财宝开始融化下沉，融入了无尽的黑暗里。至少有一分钟，我看不到任何的人，更听不到一丝一毫的声音——就连我自己大声嚷嚷他们名字的呼喊都像是被消音在了嗓子眼里。

然后这种绝对孤独立刻被成片的绿光打破。我的耳边响起了轻蔑的狞笑，伴随着头顶上慌乱的碰撞声：“真是不自量力——白白送死。”

之前被晃花了眼睛的我终于看清了眼前的景象：杂乱破碎的白色客厅，握着魔杖双眼无神倒在地上的年轻巫师——他有一头凌乱的黑发，一副已经破碎了的眼镜架在鼻梁上。

他已经死了。我最好的朋友，我唯一的知己，詹姆·波特，他已经死了。

“阿瓦达——”我疯了一样地将魔杖朝那个轻描淡写夺取他生命的魔鬼戳去——就算与他同归于尽……却发现对方穿过了我的身体，若无其事地把玩着魔杖朝楼梯口走去。

还有莉莉——我赶忙往楼上跑，速度却远没有那个看起来已经不怎么像是个人的生物快。又是一道绿光；我知道一切还是太迟了。

我不管不顾地冲进走廊，却发现伏地魔已经消失了。同客厅一样乱成一团的婴儿房里只剩下哈利撕心裂肺的哭叫，和一个低哑绝望的成年男声。

我顺着那个男声朝门后的角落看去——看起来和现在的我一般年纪的西弗勒斯·斯内普正跪坐在地上，怀里抱着和她的丈夫一样冰冷僵硬的莉莉·波特，脸上每一道皱褶都塞满了悔恨与绝望。

他在哭。大滴大滴的眼泪砸在莉莉那双永远不会再笑的眼睛上。

这么多年了，这只鼻涕精——

就在我左脚刚搭上前面的木地板的时候，整个房间突然被一团更大的黑雾吞没，莉莉、哈利和婴儿床就像古灵阁金库里的金子一样沉没下去，无尽的黑暗再次将我们笼罩。

“Deimos.（注1）”很久很久之后，久到我甚至不能确定鼻涕精是否还和我在一起的时候，他破碎沙哑的声音突然传过来。“我们被困在这儿了。”

当然；这种将人困在自己最深的恐惧中的咒语，唯一的解咒就是呼神护卫。这一刻我竟然开始有些庆幸自己生在一个黑魔法世家。

“呼神——”近期接二连三的状况让我毫不怀疑在这个咒语上我没什么好运气。

“呼神护卫！”我旁边的人行动了。那个传说中永远不可能拥有自己的守护神的食死徒行动了。

那是一只牝鹿。

Severus Snape

就像一块铺天盖地的黑色幕布突然被掀起来了一样——我们重新回到了布莱克金库里。

布莱克像只终于被救起来的溺水狗一样跪在地上大口大口地喘着粗气，金杯静静地躺在他面前三英寸的地上一动不动，就好像刚才的噩梦完全没有发生过一样。

作为前任黑魔法防御术教授，卢平显然在应对Deimos带来的幻境一事上更加得心应手——看起来已经早早脱险的他现在快步绕到我俩身边，给明显状况更糟糕的蠢狗来了个缓和咒。

我冷哼一声，“阿兹卡班可真是把你变成了一个一无是处的哑炮——罪有应得，我应该说？”

那个气都没来得及喘匀的蠢狗迫不及待地跳起来反驳：“可惜你这样一个没有道德廉耻的人却在霍格沃茨里苟且偷生——”

我忍无可忍地抽出魔杖指着他的鼻子：“收回——你的——话！”

他不甘示弱，“你叫她泥巴种——你觉得你有资格吗？！”

我和他被Deimos丢到了同一个幻境里——哪怕布莱克那个巨怪脑也能想通其中的关窍。他最大的恐惧不过是他那个蠢朋友被杀的事，那个没断奶的布莱克亦步亦趋的老大、霍格沃茨里横行霸道四处作恶的傻子波特，被他那个不肯做保密人的好朋友间接杀死的事——这任凭谁都想得到；但是我的恐惧，我最深的秘密，就为了救这么一个蠢东西出来而大白于天下，更别提这个蠢狗看起来还想要以此对我嘲讽责骂一番——他凭什么？！

我的恶咒被他的铁甲咒弹开，但紧接而来的火烧咒却是正中他的肩胛骨。

我想我需要再说一次：这样一无是处只会拖后腿的废物，根本不配呆在凤凰社里。为了抵抗黑魔王而战斗？除了增加队友为他善后的成本，他还能做些什么？想想吧，十三年前黑魔王消失，无辜的他半句不辩解就任人送进了阿兹卡班——就算抱着那种“赎罪”的蠢蛋想法，这样的他除了自己狗屁不值的良心以外又对得起谁呢？指望着他照看他们儿子的波特夫妇？

他现在的样子看起来像是想要拖着安多米达·唐克斯瘦小的身体冲过来同我肉搏——所幸卢平挡在了我们俩中间，附带着两个毫不拖泥带水的缴械咒。

“闹够了没有？！”他终于放弃了自己那副温和的做作样，脸上可怕的表情带上了些他变身后的风范。

我一言不发地用无声咒将魔杖重新握在手中，不屑地看着那个还要自己走过去俯下身拾起魔杖的“正统巫师”。

唯一比这个场景更丢人的事情，大概只剩下一件：我竟然会和这样一个人械斗起来——这种程度的失去理智应该被阿兹卡班判刑。

大概是之前的话起到了效果，卢平得意洋洋地用他那大嗓门继续指挥我们：“先生们，我们现在是不是应该对付那只金杯啦？”

我冷哼一声，却不得不承认他的提议非常英明：赶紧办完正事离开这里，离这两张格兰芬多的蠢脸越远越好——这正是现在的我需要的。

唔，或许还要来上两杯火焰威士忌。

我用飞来咒取来金库钥匙串上挂着的分院帽，用复原咒将它变回原本的大小。

显然这个举动又让我们永远无法被满足的布莱克先生牢骚满腹：“鼻涕精！我们的分工很明确——你把帽子带来，交给我们，结束。拔出宝剑和消灭魂器这种事，你一个斯莱特林跟着凑什么热闹。”

呵。波特那小子的记忆已经证明了我现在对于“抽出格兰芬多宝剑”一事完全够格；现在的问题只剩下一个——我到底想不想要借此好好羞辱这两个不知天高地厚的格兰芬多。

这个答案显而易见。“那你可看好了，蠢狗——一会儿可不要去对着你妈妈的画像哭啊。”

我几乎已经可以确定阿兹卡班成功将布莱克变成了一个只会肢体暴力的哑炮：他再一次朝我扑过来，似乎是想将我手上那顶破烂帽子直接抢过去一样——“你做梦——”

他的动作太快，我只来得及勉强推开他的肩膀——然后就看清了他之前一直藏在领子下面的熟悉链子。

那种精细的锻造工艺我这辈子只见过那么一次：借着校长室里的暖色灯光，从波特那个一定还装着从礼堂长桌上抓来的南瓜饼的口袋里摆到红木书桌上，并且现在应该严密地锁在邓布利多校长室绝对安全隐蔽的抽屉里。

我顾不上那么多的勾住那条链子一把扯下，借着金库里昏暗的灯光开始打量。

正八边形的挂坠盒，面上雕刻精致的大大的字母“S”……除了没有格兰芬多宝剑所致的一道劈痕，这就是我那天晚上在校长办公室见到的、已经被毁灭了的魂器——毫无二致。

无数个可怕的猜想涌上脑海，任何一个都足以让我身处冰窖：整个“波特重生”的戏码就是一个巨大的骗局、当时的波特是假冒的、毁灭了的魂器会自愈、眼前装成安多米达的布莱克是假的……

“摄神取念！”

我在这个大脑里故作镇定地翻翻找找，心跳慢慢地恢复正常：从阿兹卡班入狱到刚才和我一起困入幻境的记忆连贯而真实——真实到让我忍不住将阿兹卡班中几个生动有趣的画面心满意足地看了好几遍——面前的人是那个人形垃圾西里斯·布莱克没错；挂坠盒魂器是他和波特找到的，波特直接带走了它——这一点也没错……

然后我看到了绝不应该在这个大脑中看到的画面。

风雨交加的山洞，面目狰狞的死尸，阴暗森冷的湖心岛，满满一石盆的诡异药水。紧接着就是痛苦的痉挛、绝望的嘶吼，颤抖的手指将石盆底部一个和魂器一模一样的吊坠盒勾出来。

布莱克就这样瘫软无力地靠着那个石盆底座坐在地上，手指抖了很久才撬开了挂坠盒的开关。

里面只有一张纸条；上面的落款我简直不能够更熟悉了。

R.A.B.——布莱克那个食死徒弟弟在被秘密处决之前（注2），总是在给我传递信息的纸条里这样落款，就连每个字母倾斜的角度都一模一样。

我赶紧在布莱克的记忆里倒带，找到了我之前跳过的、波特在布莱克老宅的长篇大论：“雷古勒斯·布莱克是第一个发现魂器的人——我们现在手上这个魂器是他用一个赝品和自己的命换出来的。他死在那里了；没有一个人知道。”

我还没来得及听到布莱克那只蠢狗的回复，他就把我从脑袋里挤出去了。

没有及时喝复方汤剂的他已经变回了本来的样子。他用前所未有的狰狞表情瞪着我，一口黄牙已经全部支在了外面；与此同时，他的魔杖也正被他紧紧地攥在手里。

如果当时的我知道挑战他神经极限的糟糕后果的话，我一定会一言不发装作什么都没有发生过。

但当时的我并没有那么明智——“看起来你的食死徒弟弟可比你强多——”

他举起魔杖甩了一个我甚至没有听说过的魔法；看来十二年的阿兹卡班对他来说也不是一无是处。

我们俩缠斗起来——大概愤怒这种丑恶的情绪让他现在微薄的魔力突然爆发了——一时间我们打得不相上下，连一直努力在一旁拉架的卢平都无法近身。

不知道到底是谁打偏了谁的咒语，更不知道是哪道不明咒语发出的紫光弹上了卢平小心捧着的金杯：在我慌忙补救之前，金杯就爆炸了。

非常严重的爆炸。同时意识到情况不妙而朝卢平方向跑去的我和布莱克被爆炸带来的强烈气流直接甩了出去。我们甚至没有撞在厚实笨重的金库门上；正相反，那道至少有二十英寸厚、布满了铁链和魔法的石门和我们一起飞到空中，然后开始无边的坠落。

爆炸导致的这一段漂亮的抛物线完美经过了五十英尺开外的轨道上悬着的防贼瀑布，因为爆炸声而双耳短暂失聪、被淋得浑身上下透湿的我在迅速下坠的时候，脑子里只有一个想法——

且不说布莱克已经是他本来的样子了；就算他没有愚蠢地忘记按时喝复方汤剂，成队的傲罗一定也已经接到警报从魔法部赶过来抓捕他了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注1：自创咒语，词源Deimos希腊恐惧之神的名字，顾名思义就是能够制造幻境让人看到自己最深的恐惧（就是vr进阶版博格特hhh）
> 
> 注2: 参考原著设定，在真相大白之前，很多人推测雷古勒斯是被伏地魔秘密处决掉的。


	8. 少年人当然应该好好谈恋爱！

**Barty Crouch Jr.**

“隆巴顿——”在我用穆迪的假眼睛和粗嗓子成功喝退第三群跟在蠢小子隆巴顿屁股后面凑不知道什么热闹的小鬼（其中一个手上居然还握着照相机？！）之后，我终于拖着那条不怎么灵便的假腿赶上了那个（出人意料）走得飞快的巨怪脑子，“隆巴顿！”

那个蠢头蠢脑的男孩似乎终于听到了我的声音。他背影一顿，然后脑袋猛地扭过来望向我的方向，速度快得让我几乎有点担心他扭断自己可怜的脖子。然而最诡异的是，他那对总是呆滞木讷的圆眼睛里闪着感激涕零的兴奋光芒，一副我是他救命恩人的傻样，十成十的莫名其妙。

我怀疑斯内普终于受不了这个蠢小孩儿而决定给他下药一劳永逸了。

鉴于现在这个不知道是不是已经被斯内普彻底药傻了的隆巴顿仍然是我计划重要的一环，我只好耐着性子装作不在意他现在的反常表现。“跟我来办公室一趟！我上次和你说的——”

可是眼前麻烦的小孩可不止隆巴顿一个，那个自作聪明的格兰杰显然也不愿意放过这个走廊里多管闲事的机会。她一把拽住看起来已经准备撒腿冲向我的隆巴顿，警惕地望着我揣摩着措辞：“穆迪教授，事实上，纳威现在正要和我们一块儿去见麦格教授——”

竟然傻到用那个一大清早就和老蜜蜂去魔法部了的老太婆做借口——到底是个泥巴种，我不得不说。鉴于这座城堡里唯一可能勘破我身份的邓布利多丝毫不怀疑，我半点儿不担心面前这个蠢兮兮的未成年女孩现在的举动是出于对我身份的不信任。“别担心，格兰杰。我等会儿亲自送隆巴顿过去。”

格兰杰半点没放松。她憋红了脸，看起来几乎更紧张了。“您介意我和纳威一起——”

我蹙起眉头打量起面前的形势。烂好人格兰杰一直对隆巴顿有些保护欲泛滥（注1），现在一看或许事情没我想的那么单纯是吗？十四岁可真是个躁动的年纪。

我打断她。“那么就一起——”

我本想说一起去也无伤大雅，毕竟在给波特出谋划策一事上，格兰杰的小脑瓜可比隆巴顿灵光多了。但另一个更讨人厌的小鬼头不打算——像他父亲那样 **从未打算过** ——让我称心如意。他心急火燎地打断我，半点没有斯莱特林该有的隐忍和稳重。“穆迪教授！先生！麦格教授要求格兰杰——”

我看着小马尔福那和他父亲如出一辙的金色大脑袋和发号施令的自以为是样，心底一阵烦躁。要不是卢修斯·马尔福这个卑劣的墙头草，主人现在也不至于……“麦格教授可不在城堡里，给斯莱特林扣十分，你这个可耻的小撒谎精。”

那个男孩立刻涨红的扭曲脸蛋让我尝到了复仇的美妙滋味，就仿佛看见当年那个不可一世的卢修斯·马尔福匍匐在我脚下一样。我抿了一口复方汤剂以掩饰嘴角上扬的快意。

但一个格兰芬多对于情感的表达显然就直接得多。格兰杰看着他的形容，“扑哧”一声笑了出来。大概这个直白的嘲讽彻底伤害了小马尔福的自尊心，他提高了音量辩解，“是真的！她在离校之前同我和隆巴顿说过的！只是我们找格兰杰费了点时间……”

我现在可算是彻底提起了兴致，对着杵在格兰杰和马尔福中间一言不发的克鲁姆扬了扬下巴：“你是德姆斯特朗的勇士是吗？”对方恭敬中带点狐疑地朝我点点头，我继续：“我看过你的第一个项目，很英勇。我想你的变形术也学得很不错？嗯？”

在场的所有人显然都想到了不久前的、德拉科·白鼬·马尔福上蹿下跳的有趣画面。克鲁姆那常年板着的死板五官都有些舒展开来，回答的时候还带着点忍俊不禁。至于隆巴顿那忍笑忍得一耸一耸的肩膀……就连拽着他的格兰杰都看不下去，狠狠用胳膊肘捅了他一把。

我重新转向了羞得耳根通红的小马尔福，开始在心底思忖在这里将他变成白鼬羞辱一番的可行性。“听着，马尔福，斯莱特林再扣十分——直到你学会不再撒谎为止。”他死死瞪着我的可怜表情终于打败了我忍笑的尝试。“怎么？想要找你的院长来替你撑腰？就像你之前每次霸凌同学时候的那样？省省力气吧马尔福，斯内普这两天也请假离校了。”

这话的确不假。斯内普最近总是神出鬼没行踪不定，一时让我有些不确定他是不是也回到了主人的身边。毕竟，哪怕他仍然对我那样冷嘲热讽不屑一顾，他的行为却是半点不防备我。刚开学那段时间我或许还要想方设法使点手段才能从他那戒备森严的办公室里偷出复方汤剂的熬制材料，偏生进入冬天后的这两个月，他的警觉就和那些懒惰的蛇一样冬眠了一般：谁能想到霍格沃茨的魔药教授会忘记将制好的复方汤剂忘记在坩埚里就匆匆离开办公室了呢？

看来西弗勒斯·斯内普的忠心和胆识都远胜那个已经快要被近来时不时灼烫的黑魔标记吓破胆的卡卡洛夫。

但是马尔福，斯内普苦苦护着的小马尔福，显然还是一个搞不清楚状况的怂包，就和他那个作壁上观的父亲一样。我在心底冷笑一声，拔出魔杖指着还想要顶嘴辩解的马尔福，正准备把他变成白鼬再教训他一番的时候，格兰杰偏偏多管闲事地冲过来挡在了他面前。终于被她松开的隆巴顿几乎是立刻就窜到了我身边，劫后余生般地长舒一口气。

我挑起眉毛。目光在这个不分时间场合展现她愚蠢的格兰芬多式骑士精神的泥巴种，她左侧满脸惊讶都藏不住眼中欣赏的克鲁姆，以及她身后看起来意外又感动、连脖颈都涨得通红的马尔福之间流转。平时还真看不出来，原来现在的年轻人都喜欢这一款？自视甚高喋喋不休的万事通居然还是霍格沃茨的万人迷？

万人迷小姐扯着她那个我这辈子都无法欣赏的尖利嗓子阻止我：“穆迪教授！您不能用魔咒体罚学生！这是违反校规的！！！”

我拼命忍住翻白眼的冲动，几乎可以看见主人成事后这个小丫头冲在人群前头第一个送死的愚蠢样子。哪怕她这样多管闲事的莽撞行为足以让她——在其他任何时候——卷入足够的麻烦，现在她的确说对了一点。高调行事惹人注意绝对不是我的上上策，毕竟但凡我露出了马脚，那只老蜜蜂可就够我受的了。

我垂下魔杖，清了清嗓子：“马尔福，今晚八点准时到我办公室关禁闭。现在，格兰杰，隆巴顿，你们俩跟我来。”

“好的，先生。”格兰杰反手拍了一下她身后的马尔福示意他别再冲动（我想那姑娘大概没看到在她碰到他的那一瞬间，小马尔福整个人都发出了“我快要爆炸了”的高温信号，这可怜的样子让我忍不住兴奋地盘算起晚上的禁闭应该怎样好好折腾他），然后表情壮烈地朝我走过来。

我最后玩味地看了眼几乎下意识跟着格兰杰挪动脚步往前走的马尔福，头也不回地带着两个小孩扬长而去。也不知道穆迪这个老疯子和老马尔福的关系怎么样——我可真是迫不及待告诉卢修斯·马尔福这个关于他儿子的好消息了。

**Hermione Granger**

现在的状况古怪得很。

首先是对自己危险境况一无所知、反而如释重负地跟假穆迪走了的纳威。说实话我并不知道小巴蒂·克劳奇为什么盯上了他、又是否要对他不利，也不知道为什么这个靠着复方汤剂在城堡里出入自由的食死徒会同意我一同前往，更不知道若是一会儿我和纳威真的遇上了什么危险应该如何自保。但无论怎样，知道内情后，我的良知绝对不允许我在这个当口坐视不理。何况我再过几个小时还和克鲁姆有约，若我们真的遇上什么不测，他或许还能将事情闹大引起校方重视。所以思忖再三，我还是一咬牙跟着他们走了。

再其次就是马尔福了。这整一出闹剧某种意义上来说都是他挑起的。从图书馆里突然把纳威推出来，再到跟着我们一起往麦格教授办公室方向走，马尔福费尽心思想要把维克多从我身边支开，偏偏我不怎么愿意让他如愿以偿。若我现在还没有发现根本没有什么“麦格教授叫我去办公室”的事的话，我这学期期末考也大概与全O无缘了。

其实我和马尔福之间的状况自从几周前他来找我道歉之后就一直很古怪。本来要我说，他那串没头没尾逻辑混乱的道歉根本配不上我的原谅。我们一直算得上是不死不休的宿敌，都不止一次地对对方做过些不体面的事，比起他曾经的恶意侮辱，图书馆发难以及牙齿疯长事故甚至排不上他需要道歉的前三。我曾无数次幻想过德拉科·马尔福涕泪横流悔恨交加地跪在我面前道歉，而我狞笑着翘着二郎腿冷漠地传达“永远不原谅他”，然后转身离开，将门板重重拍在他不可一世的白鼬脸上。

但是等到真的看见他在我面前垂着头嘴硬兜圈子的时候，我不可避免地有点心软。我一直努力想要成为一个公正有大度的人——我们别别扭扭和解的时候我安慰自己——和人结仇本来就不是我的作风。当然，还有一个重要的原因。哈利或许都没有注意到自己多么刻意地在我面前美言“成年版马尔福”的种种。鉴于我已经大概猜到了哈利和金妮之间的未来，和这个“光辉高大的成年马尔福”擦出了火花的人大概率只能是我了——虽然，就现在的情况来看，这至少得是很多、很多年以后的事了。

其实我从未放弃过幻想自己以后会和一个怎样的人在一起。前几年我或许肖想过罗恩——我和魔法界最亲密的联结，我亲密的兄弟与朋友——但他的不解风情很快让我精疲力尽转移了目标。我也会在深夜的女生寝室里和其他女孩一起叽叽喳喳讨论各种男孩子（有时候还有男教师），比如当年的吉德罗·洛哈特，比如现在的维克多·克鲁姆。比起虚伪的洛哈特，一个寡言温和、主动示好的维克多显然更讨人喜欢。前几天晚上我甚至梦到了自己和他出席圣诞舞会领舞的样子：他的舞或许跳得没有那么棒，但聚光灯和周围艳羡的人群足够满足我藏得死死的那一点少女虚荣。

直到那个、德拉科·马尔福攥着他的袖口问起我克鲁姆的瞬间。在那个瞬间，那个我应该客观且友好地评价维克多这个朋友的瞬间，我的大脑突然一片空白。

一片空白也说不上，只是我为着脑袋里突然蹦出来的那些不合时宜的想法羞愧难当。我不敢相信我居然会想要戏弄满脸紧张的马尔福，问一问他是不是嫉妒了；又或者是脑补他之前几次示好反而弄巧成拙后的心理活动，然后百转千回地有一点隐蔽的心满意足。

那之后我有时候会偷偷想，马尔福会不会真的邀请我做舞伴。这个想法渐渐生根发芽，甚至每次他一出现，我都会进入高度警觉状态，他的一举一动都让我格外紧张。比如他今天咋咋呼呼从书架间窜出来打断维克多的邀请的时候，我几乎以为他都要邀请我去舞会了，结果偏偏等来了一个无比拙劣的借口，这才让我打定了心意让他下不来台。

其实，如果他真的邀请我的话，也说不定我心一软就——

“赫敏？”纳威轻轻用胳膊肘捅了捅我，圆圆的眼睛里都是担心，“你还好吗？”

我一个激灵赶紧回神。“当然。我刚才是在想草药课上的事——”

“刚好，格兰杰，”假穆迪粗声粗气地将一本厚厚的书丢在我面前，“我之前还跟隆巴顿提起过，你了解水生植物吗？”

我接过硬皮书翻开，打起十二分精神应付起眼前的状况，恨不得阿瓦达掉过去十分钟里为了一大堆莫名其妙的事走神的自己。

说真的：你要想办法找出一顶消失的冠冕魂器，你面前坐着一个穷凶极恶魔法高明的食死徒，更别提一周以后的期末考……这样紧张的当口，你居然满脑子都在想那只白鼬和愚蠢的圣诞舞会？？？

醒醒吧赫敏！别唧唧歪歪的跟罗恩似的！！！

**Draco Malfoy**

我将手中的望远镜拉得更近，眼睛一眨不眨地盯着黑湖边坐着吹风的一男一女，生怕错过一丁点细节。

托今晚明亮月光的福，我清楚地看见了克鲁姆发灰的阴沉面颊上慢慢泛起红色。他似乎在吞吞吐吐地说些什么，然后格兰杰把左手搭上了他的上臂打断了他，语速快得我完全无法从她的口型判断出谈话的内容。

我有些愤怒地丢下望远镜——这副甚至连偷听功能都没有的破烂望远镜。

我今晚偷听计划唯一的失策在于，我没有料到维克多·克鲁姆这个蠢兮兮的球星这么受欢迎。克鲁姆和格兰杰相约八点见面，是以我七点半早早跑到了黑湖边，想要在待会儿的偷窥中占尽地理优势。结果我在各种地理位置绝佳的大树上、灌木丛里、甚至湖边的巨石后发现了成群的女巫——她们自带干粮望远镜伸缩耳的架势让我自愧弗如。早知道我就该让格雷格和文斯来帮我提前占个位的。

就在我终于藏好我袍角的最后一秒，格兰杰抱着一大本书、踱着轻快的步子走向了德姆斯特朗的船。克鲁姆刚出来没多久，一见到她就扬起了一个古怪的笑容朝她走去。那个伪君子一定好好打扮过自己一番，我打赌现在整个黑湖上都弥漫着他冲鼻的香水攻势。

位置太远了我听不见他们说话。我唯一可以肯定的是，他们一见面就熟络地交谈起来——非常熟络，格兰杰那个不知矜持的女巫一度笑得很用力，甚至用她那本大部头书在他的手臂上拍了一下佯装不满。

我咬了咬嘴唇。如果真的要表达不满的话，我建议格兰杰冲着他的头来，用尽力气的那种。

他们之间进展良好——这是另一件我可以确定的事，不但因为格兰杰没有真的用那本“百科全书”捶爆克鲁姆的头，更因为就克鲁姆标准而缓慢的口型来判断，就在我丢下望远镜的前一秒，他再一次邀请格兰杰去圣诞舞会。

而格兰杰，语速快得让人眼花缭乱的格兰杰，选择用肢体语言给出她的答案。她拍了拍他的上臂，他又说了几句什么，她上前两步拥抱住他，他回抱，她脸上挂着灿烂而满足的微笑。她拍了拍他的背，他笑着松开她，他们又在湖边待了一会儿，他在她兴致盎然说着什么的时候轻轻地将她被风吹乱的头发别到耳后。

我直接将望远镜从脖子上扯下来摔在地上，顺便踩了两脚解气。

不管这事无如何阻拦都无法改变结果。眼高于顶的赫敏·格兰杰成为万人迷维克多·克鲁姆的舞伴了。他们会是全场最受瞩目的一对。棒极了。

我浑浑噩噩拖着步子回地窖的时候不小心撞上了迎面而来的人。我愣在原地甚至没有反应过来道歉，所幸对方并没有介意，甩了甩银色的头发很快消失在走廊拐角处。

今晚再没什么心情做别的的我早早躺进了我的四柱床里，回想着今晚早些时候出现在我脑子里的疯狂想法。格兰杰给自己找了个光彩夺目的舞伴，我可不能如她所愿让她痛痛快快地出尽风头，至少，我可不能屈居她之下。而这座城堡里唯一一个比克鲁姆更备受瞩目的人——

我可不会盲目自信。成功邀请芙蓉·德拉库尔可是一件得占足了天时地利人和的事。为了避免邀请格兰杰时的背运阴魂不散，我最好能从院长办公室里偷点福灵剂出来备用。这应该不是什么难事，福灵剂总是被锁在左手边第三排架子第二列的小抽屉里，钥匙在办公桌上的骷髅头摆件里。再加之穆迪说过……

我猛地从床上跳起来。

穆迪的禁闭！今晚八点！我完全忘记了！！！

我双手捂着脸无助地躺回四柱床上，绝望地盘算着自己能不能在明天对上穆迪之前把福灵剂拿到手。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注1: DADA课上讲不可饶恕咒的时候，赫敏帮纳威解过围
> 
> ——————
> 
> Snape画外音：怎么一个两个的都惦记着偷我的东西（口胡！！！


End file.
